Of Gods and Demons
by Lightmoon54
Summary: [The Fanfiction-turned-novel Version of Jerza: A Holy War.] Feared, despised, and exiled, a young God meandered throughout the Three Worlds in dreary isolation and forsaken shadows. With a bleeding heart that had long been swallowed by darkness and murderous fury, he desired nothing more than to destroy all that had wronged him...That was, until he finally met her.
1. I Have a Confession

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~I Have a Confession~

* * *

~Introduction~

Drop a single droplet of black ink on it, and even the whitest feather will forever lose its sacred purity.

That was a bitter lesson he learned the hard way.

Feared, despised, and exiled, a young God meandered throughout the Three Worlds in dreary isolation and forsaken shadows. With a bleeding heart that had long been swallowed by darkness and murderous fury, he desired nothing more than to destroy all that had wronged him.

All his life, he had unwaveringly pursued revenge. At least until he met her.

Stunned, he stared at the girl.

Another tear carved down her burning cheeks and her lips quivered into a soft, pained smile. "At the very least... you have me, Jawred."

* * *

Hey, everyone. Welcome to the novel version of **A Holy War**.

As most of you may know, I first wrote A Holy War in the spring of 2012 and finally got the guts to upload it in the summer of 2012. I took the story down twice because I am a perfectionist, and tiny details always bug me in impossible ways. But therein lies the problem: that was before I learned the proper meaning of grammar.

Now, with nearly 50 chapters, 170,000 words, and so much love from you guys, AHW is not going anywhere, even if it is riddled with spelling, structure, and grammatical errors. **I promise I will finish A Holy War even if it takes the rest of my life. **But I also want to revamp it, add in extra scenes, and promote backstories so the characters feel more real. That's where this story will come in.

 **I am converting A Holy War** **to a novel** of its own independence. So to avoid copyright issues:

I changed the character names.

I cropped out some details.

I revised the backstories.

I added extra scenes.

But you will still know what characters you are reading. The personalities are recognizable, or so I hope.

Because this story is more of an original work than a FanFiction. But as you all may be aware of, this story was born from a Fanfiction. What else can I say? My characters might as well have been babies that matured from those lovely but copyrighted folks Hiro Mashima drew. All the characters were molded from their Fairy Tail counterparts. And now, I am just fleshing out the story in a more thorough way. Anyway, please tell me if you like it.

* * *

Uploaded on March 12, 2017.

Revised on May 7, 2017.


	2. Prologue: The Black Age

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~The Black Age~

* * *

Welcome guys! I hope you like the thoroughly revised version of A Holy War. Please tell me what you think about the rework.

Again, ADMINISTRATORS:

 **If this original story violates any rules**. Please let me know and I will remove it. **A WARNING WILL SUFFICE.** I don't want 6 years of constant writing and revising gone from suspension. Don't blame me, but I daresay I put at least 3000 hours working on stories for this site. So don't delete my account because of a first strike. I never violated any rules before, so... let me know first if there's a problem.

* * *

It was a serene and wintry night when the world was covered in the mythical white dust of snow. Stars glistened faintly against the black canopy of the quiet night as soft winds splashed across the white haven, glittering with waves of sparkling white snow.

Streaks of gray smoke smeared the otherwise crispy skies as they swirled from the many chimneys of the wooden cottages that dotted across the serene white earth. Silver rays also now descended from the platinum moon overhead, illuminating the flawless whiteness until it appeared as ethereal and sacred as Skyrealm itself.

 _I_ _t has already been thirty years._

Wordlessly, Irik stood upon one of the many ridges of Keevo Hills as the glittering snowflakes fluttered about him in their endless descent from the gray heavens. While the teasing winds tugged at his wild brown hair, he only calmly gazed at what quiet village that dozed just beneath the rolling white hills.

 _Time certainly flies, even for a God such as myself_. Sadness gleamed faintly within his mournful black eyes as the Immortal gazed at the unmarred landscape, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. _But how things have changed._

Indeed.

Thirty years ago, the celestial whiteness beneath his boots had been dyed black with the smoking corpses and boiling blood of fifty thousand lives. Thirty years later, only the hollow winds and silent frost accompanied the forsaken ruins of the Empire of Hope. The dark rivers of time had corroded its golden dreams and submerged its glorious past. Now, its tattered corpse was forgotten by all but the few dozen survivors that lived just below the rolling white hills.

But while terrifying and tragic, their story was not unique.

Once upon a time, the World of Earthrealm had been blessed with more than two thousand million human lives. But now, only nine hundred millions lived on, with the miserable rest cruelly burnt to ashes by the soulless hellfire of the Black Age.

 _The Black Age._

Three simple words...but how they terrified him.

Icy dread suddenly fractured along his spine as the haunting memories of the traumatizing era again erupted from the deepest corners of his mind, leaving the God almost shivering from fear.

The Black Age was a bloodcurdling nightmare that terrorized all of the Three Worlds merely thirty years ago. Back then, the World of Earthrealm had been drowned within the coppery touch of dark blood. Columns of acrid smoke had bombarded the sinister blood-red sky, swirling into the unholy whirlpool of demonic black clouds that stormed overhead. The repulsive stench of death had so smothered the hazy atmosphere that a blackish red mist had tainted the sky like a deadly fog.

A thousand million human lives had been vaporized by the touch of Death. Thousands of empires and cities had been cremated by the black hellfire. And hundreds of races and species had been wiped from the list of existence.

All because of Him.

All because of the Black Wizard Zurik Ayraezor.

 _No._

Fury tainted the sadness within his heart as Irik released a low growl, struggling to suppress his tremble. _I am a God, and_ _thirty years have already gone by_ _. I...cannot be so easily terrified._

Those stormy black eyes then turned to the sleepy village nestling within the celestial whiteness. _Everything is over, gone with the wind. The Black Age is no more. He is no more. Peace has returned...and nothing...shall threaten it ever again._

Fiery determination burned within his darkened eyes as the God vowed bitterly. _Of this, I promise._

Then, with one last glance at the snowdusted Village of Hope, Irik reluctantly turned away, vanishing into the evergreen woods behind him. Someone special had made an appointment with him and he could spare to dally no longer.

But much to his disgust: walking through the quiet woodland might was no better than walking through a tundra war zone.

Devious snowflakes, which he had once perceived as so pure and beautiful, were now traitorously stabbing his eyes. Swarming snow submerged his boots like frozen quicksands as he arduously waded across the frozen ocean. Slippery stones and fallen tree branches had also jagged across the treacherous terrain, forcing him to proceed with painstaking care.

 _Why the Hades did I think this was a good idea?_

Annoyance burned within his midnight orbs as he almost tripped on another snagging tree branch. _You would do best to make my troubles worthwhile, Raena._

Raena of Birth and Life–worshiped by the humans as Mother Earth or Lady Life, was a graceful and elegant deity–whose ethereal beauty was matched only by her benevolence and generosity.

Although Irik would never admit it, even the mere memories of her smiles were enough to excite his heartbeats to unhealthy levels. Yes, his love for her was obvious–known by all of Three Worlds except for the clueless Goddess herself.

 _It doesn't help that I see her only once every few human years._ He grumbled mentally, feeling an insane urge to curse at the snowflakes.

Again, thank Zurik for that.

The Goddess of Life had been one of the most heartbroken and traumatized Immortals following the Black War. Being the kind, emphatic soul that she was, Raena regarded each life she introduced to Earthrealm as her very own child. Thus, she nearly went hysterical when Zurik slaughtered nearly everything three decades ago.

But rather than hate the nefarious Black Wizard, Raena only ridiculously believed that the Black Age had occurred only because the Immortals had not sufficiently cared for those within Earthrealm. She believed that it was the deities' faults that Zurik–cultured by sorrow and hatred–eventually grew into the evil existence He came to be feared as.

So now, Raena was devoting all that she had to create a new golden age for the mortals, going as far as to eventually live in the filthy Earthrealm rather than the heavenly Skyrealm. And because Irik could rarely see her, he agreed immediately when Raena asked to see him in Earthrealm.

After some more walking and swearing, Irik finally saw his lonely Goddess waiting in the distant whiteness.

As usual, the Goddess of Life was dressed in her long green robes even in the subzero weather. Those long, beautiful tresses of hers danced like regal blue flames in the wild wintry wind as she gazed impatiently into the distance, oblivious to his arrival.

"Greetings, Lady Raena."

Awkwardly, Irik forced a small, casual smile as he approached her, all the while trying to suppress his suddenly thunderous heart.

His friendliness, however, was not returned.

"Oh, Lord Azirus have mercy!"

Fiery rage instantly flared within her vibrant green eyes as Raena suddenly stormed toward him. "Lord Irik, you have been late for more than half an hour! Have you the vaguest idea as to how cold I am?"

Surprised, Irik stopped awkwardly as she grumbled miserably, "I have asked for your presence due to extremely urgent issues, my divine! Such tardiness is unacceptable!"

"My...my apologies..." He murmured sheepishly, lowering his head. "I can only beg for your–"

 _Gods!_

A terrified scream almost escaped from his throat and he fearfully recoiled as creamy hands suddenly clawed toward him from within her bosom.

 _What the Hades–_

Terror gleamed within his widening black eyes and shock thundered against his heart until Irik finally discovered that the tiny chubby hands were emanating from a small white bundle snuggling in her arms. The neat little thing had been so carefully wrapped and protected by the sleeves of her green robe that he failed to notice it before.

But what surprised him even more was that, within the cloth, was a small, round head adorned by a tiny pair of shining icy blue eyes. Small tufts of cerulean hair stuck out from an otherwise bald head as a chubby human baby grinned innocently up at him, his cheeks a delightful pink from the frost.

But the deity nearly exploded from aggravation.

 _So, Raena...you just had to be so goddamn dutiful that you had to bring along a human brat out on our date, huh?_

"So, why did you want to see me?" Irik all but growled as he tore his fuming black eyes away from the grinning baby, turning to Raena. But surprise instantly flared within his heart when he discovered that the anger within her aura had dissipated, only to be replaced by something that distressingly resembled...fear?

"Oh, oh, yes." A hesitant murmur escaped from her lips as she turned away from his bemused black eyes. "You see, Irik..."

The God stared at her, visibly confused. "Yes, Raena?"

"I...I must be so discourteous as to beseech you for a favor...my divine." An awkward feeble whisper seeped from her luscious lips before she suddenly turned to him. Vibrant desperation suddenly flared within her saddened green orbs with such an intensity that he almost flinched.

"Go, go on."

"Please, Lord Irik..." In dazzled confusion, he remained quiet as Raena slowly stumbled toward him, snuggled the tiny human critter into his arms, and then diffidently stepped back for a good distance, blushing profusely.

Lost, Irik gawked at the baby within his arms, bewilderment evident within his blinking eyes. "What...what the heck, Raena? I don't understand."

Of all things, he had never even dared to dream what she said next. Diffidently, the Goddess of Life cupped her feverish cheeks with quivering hands as an embarrassed mewl escaped her stuttering lips.

"Please, take this child and raise him as...as a kind and loving father!"

 _H...Huh?_

* * *

Alright, please let me know what you think. This is the Fanfic-turned-novel-version of AHW. Is it bad? Should I take it down because it is not exactly a Fanfiction, even if it was born from one? Please let me know, I really need some feedback to know if I am in trouble and if my account is at risk. :[ Thank you.

Erik (Cobra) - Irik

Ikaruga - Raena.

You have no idea how many times I changed her name because it didn't feel right...[Karen, Karee, Kareen, Renee, Reina, Rayna...Raena*] Lol.

Uploaded on March 12, 2017.

Revised on May 2, 2017. (Structure, diction, flow...all that good stuff.)


	3. Prologue: His Rebirth

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~His Rebirth~

* * *

I had a couple chapters revised. And since you all know exactly what happened–if you read AHW before, that is–there's no point in not uploading what revision I already got. Here we go!

* * *

"Um, what?"

Stupefying shock ravaged his heart as Irik stumbled back. A crimson shade burned across his cheeks like wildfire as his once bemused midnight orbs widened to the size of moons, his tongue suddenly a twisted mess. "W-wait, what? What...what the...You, you want me to...to do what? Do you...you what? What, what the...heck?"

Irik would have dropped the soft bundle within his arms, had Raena not heroically dove in and rescued the oblivious human brat.

Dark blushes tainted her cheeks as Raena diffidently turned away. It was only after a significant amount of silence and gawking that she awkwardly turned around to face him.

"Don't, don't you dare think wrong!"

A furious yelp suddenly exploded from her lips as Raena whirled around to face him. Rage and embarrassment flared vibrantly within her aura as she almost shoved the sleeping child into his hands. "First of all, this is not my child! So wipe that perverted grin off your lewd face this instant! Second, he is unquestionably the mortal son of a pair of human couples! Not abandoned, but stolen by me!"

 _Wait._

The nosebleeding stopped as he blinked in surprise. _S-stealing a child from its parents? But...but that is against her very duty!_

"I know."

Saddened, the other deity bit her bottom lips as her despondent green eyes lowered, mewling feebly, "I know what you are thinking, my divine. I have violated the Code of Gods. I know that as the Goddess of Life, snatching a child from his parents is a most reprehensible crime. I would never be able to forgive myself...were he just any ordinary child."

 _Wait, what?_

Soft droplets of tears suddenly glittered against her pained green eyes. And suddenly, Irik was at lost of words as the Goddess of Life–of all things–suddenly began to cry.

 _So...he's not an ordinary brat?_

Slowly, Irik blinked in surprise before the realization finally came through. _Of course! There's no way_ _Raena_ _would have voluntarily done such a thing. There must be a deeper reason behind all this...I blame the kid!_

Resisting the evil temptation to murder the human critter for having made his Goddess sad, Irik then turned to Raena and murmured as softly as he could. "Is he running out of time soon, my dear divine? Is that why you took him from his parents, so they would not be tormented during his...final moments?"

 _N-no?_

Surprise again glowed within his widening midnight eyes as Raena bitterly shook her head, her tortured emeralds releasing more crystalline tears as she feebly retracted the bundle with trembling hands.

 _If he's not dying...then what exactly––_

Suddenly, wild dread and terror tore into his heart. Disbelief flared within his dilating black eyes as Irik abruptly discovered that the Goddess of Life was sobbing not from sorrow or pity, but from fear and despair.

 _She...she is_ _afraid_ _?_

All of a sudden, Raena looked so terrified, miserable, and tormented that Irik could do nothing else but pull her into a warm embrace in a desperate attempt to soothe her terrified soul. "Rae, Raena, what...what is wrong? Please, why are you crying? What happened? What troubles you? Please, tell me! I will do anything to help!"

"Then...please, please take him, Irik." She stuttered tearfully as her green eyes gleamed in liquid fear. Despair radiated from her trembling divine figure in tangible waves as she desperately gripped his hand. "Please, this...this is something only you can do...because he is no ordinary child, Irik! Please, do this for me!"

Dread suddenly erupted within his aura, poisoning the once celestial night air and tainting the once flawless snowflakes black as his eyes widened in disbelief. _What in Five Hells is going on?_

Since he had first met her hundreds of millions of years ago, Irik had never seen any emotions on her beautiful features other than happiness and hope. It had been her benevolent heart and cheerful smile that first tugged at his heart like a magnet.

 _What evil can possibly reduce such a joyous butterfly to a hopeless moth?_

Actually, this whole encounter with her was beyond strange. He had never seen her like this–

Wait!

 _No..._

He did.

 _No._

Once.

 _No._

Just once.

 _No!_

Just once in history–

 _No!_

Since Lord Azirus had created the universe.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

Catastrophic terror suddenly jabbed into his heart as piercing fear suddenly burned through his weakening legs. Suddenly, at that split second, it literally took everything that the God had to keep himself from crashing onto his knees.

 _No! I...I must be mistaken! It, it is impossible..._

Suffocating despair suddenly constricted his throat as feeble gasps rumbled from his quivering lips. Absolute horror flared within those despaired black eyes as they lowered...until he was gawking at the sleeping baby. Until...he was looking at...Him.

A soft, hollow whisper ghosted meekly from his trembling lips as Irik dazedly turned to Raena, his black eyes frozen with glazing terror. "Is...is...this...is...is...it...it...Him?"

Iridescent tears once again drenched from her bloodshot orbs as Raena mournfully turned to the innocent infant. Glittering liquid fear dripped from her burning chins and splattered messily against the child's rosy cheeks as she released a broken murmur, "Yes...yes, my divine...yes...this...this is Him. This, this is none other than...the Black Wizard Zurik Himself..."

 _It...it is Him...it is Him...but...but it cannot...it cannot be Him!_

"He has reborn!" A desperate wail exploded into the midnight sky as Raena suddenly cupped her soaked cheeks face with trembling hands.

 _He...He...no...He...this...no..._

Releasing a terrified wail, Raena suddenly buried her burning face into her hands as she trembled vigorously, gasping breathlessly as despaired tears streamed down her chin.

"He has, He has reborn, Irik!"

Suffocating darkness suddenly blackened the snowy whiteness as her words resonated across the quiet atmosphere with an eternal, abyssal echo. Suddenly nauseous, he stumbled back as he struggled not to crash into the freezing white earth. His widened black eyes barely blinking as her dooming whisper ripped into his mind.

 _The Demon..._

Piercing fear exploded into his heart like splinters of unforgiving ice. An invisible tornado suddenly swirled around him, racking through his body until he could barely breathe. _The Demon even crueler...than Hades...has reborn? The...the one that we...we...sacrificed so much to destroy?_

"H-how...how? Actually...why...why now?"

Suddenly, the petrifying fear that thundered within his heavy heart transmuted into deadly rage as Irik turned to regard the sleeping human child. Fiery rage exploded within his darkening aura as he released a hoarse, broken scream. "Why? Why? Why?"

"I...Irik?"

 _Why...why...after thirty human years of harsh recovery?_

Nightmarish, bloodstained memories clawed into his mind as Irik scrunched his agonized black eyes close from excruciating sorrow and despair. "P-please...please... Raena, tell me! Tell me this is some sick joke! Tell me this isn't true!"

"I...Irik!"

A crazed gleam burned within his once phlegmatic eyes as Irik released a shattering roar, sorrow blazing through his bleeding heart as he suddenly felt an almost irresistible urge to sob. "Because of Him, the Three Worlds were torn to pieces, Raena! One thousand million lives, gone! All because of Him!"

Perforating icy air hewed at his lungs as scorching tears rained down his throbbing and feverish cheeks. "Even our Lord, World Creator Azirus, died in the bloody hands of this monstrous evil! We even relinquished our dignity by colluding with that ignominious Hades just...just to kill this monster...and...and now, just as the Worlds are recovering...you, you tell me that...that...that He has...reborned? We...we've suffered enough, Raena!"

Ragged gasps escaped from his pained throat and Irik feebly lowered his feverish head, releasing his burning tears onto the snowy earth as a despaired whisper seeped from his trembling lips. "We've suffered enough...h-haven't we? Isn't it, isn't it...enough?"

 _This...this bastard...even killed us Gods and Goddesses!_

His glazed eyes, red with sorrow and hate, reopened with murderous rage at the small body sleeping within his arms, w _hy is it Him that rebirthed...while_

 _Lord Azirus...died?_

Zurik Ayraezor, the most bloodcurdling and soulless demon ever recorded in the history of Three Worlds, had not only singlehandedly eradicated more than fifty percent of life on Earthrealm, but also murdered even the World Creator himself!

While killing an Immortal had always been an unthinkable, impossible task to mankind, this Demon was the one and only one who could complete so condemned a sin.

All Immortals had the powers to regenerate as long as the intrinsic or core Magics they had been born or deified with were still there. With the divine essence flowing through their blood, the Immortals of Skyrealm needed only seconds to recuperate from even fatal wounds.

But the ruthless Black Wizard could not tolerate that, and using His corrupted power, He would then siphon the Magic of mutilated deity, allotting no time for the severely wounded Immortal to recover. Eventually, all that remained of an honorable deity was a pitiful, dried corpse.

In the end, the nightmare died...but at what cost?

Irik remembered each of the holy victims that Areyuski had slaughtered right before his eyes during the Black War. He would never forget what depravity the Black Wizard had condemned Himself to. The damned human had slowly but gradually murdered Kuvaria the Wood Goddess, Rivere the River God, Liluria the Sky Goddess, Yayren the Fire God and so many others...

Even Azirus had to use his triumph card–World Creation Magic: Imperial Light of Enlightened Annihilation–to defeat this abomination. But not even he, Creator of all Three Worlds, survived Areyuski's counterattack, Judgment of Death God: Everlasting Darkness of Three Worlds.

"Why, why is He even alive, Raena?"

A rare, threatening darkness suddenly spurned around him, and even the Goddess of Life recoiled from his suddenly demonic and merciless roar. "Answer me, Raena! Did you actually resurrect Him?"

"W-what?"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

Venomous hatred spilled into the suffocating atmosphere as Irik ferociously coiled his muscular hands around the infant's tiny neck, suddenly desiring nothing more than to crush his callow windpipe until the baby turned cold with irrevocable death. "He doesn't, Raena! He doesn't! Not after what He has done to the Worlds! Not after what He has done to all of us!"

Fury pulsed within his veins as the usually composed God released a fearsome roar fit for a savage. "I must obliterate Him, Raena…or...or this Demon would be the end of all of the Three Worlds!"

And with that, his hands snared against the neck of the sleeping baby like a coiling viper.

* * *

Uploaded on March 12, 2017.

Revised on May 2, 2017.


	4. Prologue: Spare or Kill

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~Spare or Kill~

* * *

 _This Demon killed more than a thousand million innocent lives!_

Bloodstained memories of the Black Age burned within dark corners of his mind, literally begging him to destroy what monstrous nightmare that whined before him. Murderous rage and wild desperation boiled within his throbbing veins as his hands tightened mercilessly around the baby's throat.

 _He must not be allowed to live!_

Agonized tears glittered down his rosy cheeks as the baby human suddenly released an impossibly high wail.

To think that such a diabolical and bloodthirsty villain, in His past life, would emerge so fragile and innocent with his hands...

Fate was simply way too ironic.

But surprise suddenly diluted the scorching rage within his heart as Raena suddenly tore apart his deadly hands. With lightning alacrity, she snatched the bundle away from him so that the awakened Demon could breathe and cry out in pain.

"Irik!"

Vivid terror and shock burned within those widened green eyes as she furiously backed away, gawking at him as if _he_ was the monster. "What in Five Hells are you doing?"

"Why?" Dark rage suddenly flared within his soulless black eyes as Irik menacingly approached her, releasing a hollow growl as Raena recoiled. "Why...are you saving...Him?"

In that split second, it was as if Irik had reawakened his savage and merciless disposition before the calamitous Black Age.

"Lord Irik, please do remain calm." She whispered carefully as her passionate green eyes glittered entreatingly, "But the very last thing I can condone is His death!"

"Woman, are you insane?"

A thunderous roar suddenly splintered the frozen skies as black fury exploded from his demonic aura. Fear and disbelief instantly glimmered within her fluttering green eyes as Raena recoiled from his destructive rage, "I...Irik!"

"Th...this is the reincarnation of Zurik Ayraezor!" The God screamed mercilessly in vicious hatred. "H-how dare you? How dare you try to save this monster? What had we sacrificed so much to destroy thirty years ago? What had Lord Azirus died for? Do you truly not understand that His existence is an absolute evil that compromises Life itself–"

"I know, I know, Irik!"

Suddenly stunned by the ferocity of her teary scream, Irik froze as she feverishly howled in agony, "Do you think I had not wanted to kill this monster? Had you assumed that I relished the thought of allowing this…this creature to live? That I hate Him any less than you do? That I enjoy how this Demon, despite His notorious deeds, is currently feigning vulnerability within my arms?"

"Then why?" He roared in response, his dark rage commanding the snowstorm to screech in icy fury. "Why do you oppose me, Raena?"

"Because if He dies, so may the Worlds!"

 _W-what?_

Sparkling tears rained from her distressed green eyes as Raena despondently howled. "It is for the Three Worlds that I stopped you from brazenly killing Him, Irik!"

A heavy silence smothered the white landscape following her passionate outburst, interrupted only by the pained wails of a small baby human.

At last, the God reluctantly took a step back, loosening his trembling, vein-popped knuckles even as ferocious rage pulsed within his heart. "The continuance of this bastard's life has better be for a good reason, Raena."

Without breaking her melancholy green eyes from his unrecognizable black ones, the Goddess of Life tenderly raised the sobbing infant and placed a small, teary kiss on his forehead. Immediately, her Magic pacified and silence the tormented child, who quickly dozed off once again.

"I do have my reason, and a very good one at that." She whispered despondently, her soaked green orbs gazing poignantly into his ferocious black ones. "If you cannot register the logic behind my words, then–by all means–kill Him! I would not object so much as a murmur! But...but please, first, at least hear me out, Lord Irik..."

Gradually, Irik drew a deep, quivering breath as he struggled to eradicate the sinister bloodlust that had already reawakened within his heart. "Very well...Raena...do enlighten me."

Sadness glazed those once brilliant green orbs as the Goddess of Life released a soft whisper, "Lord Irik, I have requested for you to convene with me today for an enormous favor. I would understand every bit of it were you to refuse me...but...but given the circumstances...only you alone can accomplish this task."

 _"Please, take this child and raise him as...as a kind and loving father!"_

Bitter realization suddenly tore through him like a burning thunderbolt. Shock suddenly melted the rage within his widening midnight eyes as Irik finally understood. All of her eccentric demeanor and confounding words finally made sense.

An entire eternity drawled by until his voice finally returned to his parched lips, fragile and broken, "I...I must become the father...of the fearsome Black Wizard, eh? I...must teach Him the rights from the wrongs and deter Him from trekking down the evil path again, yes?"

"Indeed, my divine." A quivering smile rippled across her teary face as her beautiful green orbs glittered with reluctant sadness. "As the supreme sovereign of peace of all Three Worlds, you are the one unquestionable guardian who is capable of dissuading Him from the darkness into which He had once fallen."

"I do stand before you as the God of Peace and Harmony." A pained smile curled across his lips as sadness glittered within his lifeless eyes. "But you forgot, dear Goddess, that I was once the heartless God of Poison and Venom as well."

His disheartened black eyes scrunched close as he released a ragged gasp, "Surely, you can find a kinder soul to raise the child...rather than a monster that flourished only by killing others through deceptive means?"

It was true.

While it pained him to say it, Irik had once been a soulless God whose hands are dyed red with the millions of life he had killed. For thousands of years, he had so painstakingly suppressed his dark and ruthless side from the radiant and kindhearted Goddess of Life herself.

But now, he had no choice but to admit how corrupted his soul was. He could not endanger all of Three Worlds merely to appear kind and unblemished before his beloved.

"Lord Irik..."

"I have killed so many...so many people... Millions and millions of people, dear Goddess of Life." He murmured despondently as he lowered his head in remorse, a sardonic smile slipping across his trembling lips. "How can you possibly leave a baby to a murderer like me?"

"But that, Lord Irik, is exactly the true beauty of it."

Stunned, his black eyes reopened as Raena gingerly cupped his cheek, "Perhaps once, you had been the callous God of Poison who took life without a blink. But now, you are the God of Peace and Harmony who desires anything but murder and death."

A smile appeared at her lips as those emerald orbs gazed understandingly into his widened black ones. "Can you truly say you are not successful in the shedding of your own darkness and bloodlust, Lord Irik?"

Slowly, Raena turned to the dozing infant within her arms, and Irik simply could not fathom how those tender green orbs could look at the small creature with such a paradoxical mixture of terror, hate, fear, and love. "I...too, once desired nothing more than to snap His neck when I first discovered whom this child really was."

"So why didn't you?" A low growl rumbled from his throat as fury again sparked within his heart.

"Because it is wrong! Killing Him is wrong, Irik!"

She immediately lifted her passionate, sorrowful green orbs so that it met his frozen black ones, "Indeed, I cannot refute the unquestionable fact that He was a cruel, intransigent nightmare just thirty years ago. But now, what lays before you and me is merely an innocent human child, Irik!"

"And just how innocent can the Black Wizard be in this life, when He murdered over one thousand million lives in cold blood in another?" Those black eyes narrowed malevolently. "Do recall, Raena, that this monster even slaughtered His own Creator!"

"But this is a child, Irik! This innocent life knows nothing of what he had once perpetrated, nor does he deserved to be killed before he is even aware of the fact that he is alive!" Agony quivered beneath her throbbing voice as iridescent tears suddenly flowed from her mournful eyes. "Tell me, Irik, if we were to slaughter this innocent child merely to preserve a false ideal–an illusion–how can we deities be distinguishable from the demons we so despise? How will we be different from–Him?"

Surprised, the God of Peace blinked as Raena suddenly touched one of his hands with her own warm, shivering one. "Killing this child will resolve nothing, Irik. It will only create more hatred, sadness, and injustice, and thus begin the monstrous cycle all over again."

Breathing heavily, Irik reluctantly closed his eyes as the murderous rage within his heart dissipated from her soft words. "The one correct approach we Immortals of Skyrealm can take is to raise the former Demon into a noble God, Irik. Only then, can we ensure that such a desolate history would never...never again repeat itself!"

"Very well...I...I see, Raena."

What more could he say?

What use was there in denial?

"Then, as you do seem to understand the full gravity of this responsibility, I must solemnly ask you this..." Those vibrant green orbs met his tortured black eyes before she whispered the one question that he had secretly dreaded all this time. "Irik of Peace and Harmony, will you accept this human child as your own son?"

The God of Peace closed his melancholy eyes in defeat.

She didn't have to ask. He had to.

The ever sadistic Fates had already designated such a destiny for him. He had to. He had to adopt the Demon. This was now his unalterable future. This was now what suffocating destiny he had to endure, if for the survival of the Worlds.

He had to raise the child. He simply had to.

But at the same time, the God of Peace also deeply wondered whether if he could dispel his own boiling hatred and really start anew with the former Godslayer.

It would be a blatant and preposterous lie if Irik were ever said that he could–just even once–look down at the celestial face of the dozing baby and not see the same terrifying murderer who had committed genocide and plagued his mind for the past thirty years.

Could Irik really raise the child into a loving deity when he himself was drowned in a prejudice and hatred so deep that, even now, he desired nothing else but to drill a hole through the heart of this young mortal?

"Irik of Peace and Harmony, what is your verdict?"

His tormented musings were interrupted by a genteel voice. "In your own volition, will you accept this child as your own and raise him into a kindhearted young soul as a proper father would?"

 _It is for you that I_ _transformed_ _from_ _a_ _murderous vulture to a protective dove, Raena._

With a heavy heart, the God slowly turned to her, his tormented black eyes meeting her expectant greens.

 _And it_ _will be_ _to protect the Worlds you_ _cherish_ _that I_ _shall_ _surrender my_ _own life and happiness._

"I do."

A pained smile appeared across his lips, even though Irik suddenly felt the urge to cry.

"I do accept him."

* * *

In AHW, there were Prologue I and Prologue II, but here, we have Prologue I to IV, because boy, can I dream up extra words to make it unnecessarily long!

Revised on May 6, 2017. (Flow, diction, structures.)


	5. Prologue: The God of Hope

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~The God of Hope~

* * *

Another chappie...another chappie...dododo.

* * *

"I do."

He murmured in defeat.

"I do accept Him."

Although his vengeful heart may scream obscenities later on, his undying loyalty and sacrificial love toward Raena had dispelled his once unquenchable fear and hate–however temporarily that might be.

"Irik, you do not have to coerce yourself upon this responsibility if you do sincerely wish otherwise." The Goddess murmured remorsefully, her mournful green eyes gazing sorrowfully into his reluctant black ones. For a moment, it was as if she had pierced through his expressionless facade and discovered the tormented soul within.

 _What a silly girl._ A melancholy smile appeared at his lips. _If I say no, who else can you turn to, my dear Raena?_

"Ask me as many times as your heart desires, Raena. My answer will not change." With a deep sigh, Irik reached toward her. "You needn't worry. I have seen reason. While this is the...Devil we are dealing with...I...I promise you, I will do my best to put aside my own animosity and raise Him properly."

"Please, do not concur to my request just yet, my divine." She whispered carefully as her despondent green eyes drifted away from his surprised black ones, an almost regretful sigh escaping from her lips. "I would love cease talking about such depressing subjects...but there is something else you must know about Him."

Immediately, he swallowed nervously, _what now?_

"As you know, Zurik Ayraezor was slain by our dear Lord Azirus thirty-one years ago. But this reincarnation of His...has somehow already inherited His Godslaying powers."

Fear instantly crushed his throat as Irik gawked at Raena, barely breathing. "W-wait...then, can this...this child…"

"Please, Irik, do consider carefully." A languid whisper escaped from her trembling lips as Raena suddenly squeezed his arm. "He may only be two days old…but this revived Devil can still...still..."

"Still...what?" He murmured in a daze, vivid fear suddenly churned within his thundering heart.

"He...can still kill..." Sorrow and horror glimmered within her melancholy green eyes as she painfully choked out, "Kill...a God."

"Kill...kill a God?" He echoed numbly, absolute terror and despair ripping into his heart. "How do you know?"

"Well, two nights ago...I was down at the Keevo Village which is, as you know, just below these hills." Vibrant dread swarmed within her bright green eyes as the Goddess meekly lowered her head."I had just finished granting a few human lives to a couple loving families…when it began."

Although her blue bangs protected her eyes from his view, it wasn't hard to guess from her voice that she was crying. "I think you would remember...His horrifying spiritual prowess from thirty years ago. This child...he, he...his entire life force was so full of hate, so full of anger...as if, as if it was from Zurik Himself."

Vibrant terror suddenly raked through his body as a monstrous darkness suddenly exploded from the dozing baby within his arms. It was only after Raena had mentioned it, that Irik suddenly detected the tangible bloodlust that radiated from the misleadingly innocent features of the newborn.

 _So...it is all true...this child...he really is Zurik Himself!_

Shock and fear burned within his widened black eyes as he dazedly stumbled back, almost dropping the dozing infant from the sheer terror that fogged his mind. _How...how...how did I ever not noticed it before?_

"As the Goddess of Life–who possesses the sole power to bestow lives–I have a list that details the birth of every single human child in all of the Three Worlds... But this child was not on there! I cannot find Him on that list!" Her vibrant green eyes grew round with fear and exasperation as Raena desperately turned to him, grabbing onto his sleeve. "Do you understand what that means?"

"Im...Impossible!" Shock flooded into his widening black eyes. "As far as I know, not a single soul has ever been born unless you permitted it!"

"I have absolute no control over him...that's what...that's what it meant..." A dew of iridescent tear glimmered at her terrified eyes as her voice softened to a frail whisper. "Do you now understand why I had prevented you from killing this child, Irik? If you killed Him...we might not be as fortunate as to find the reborn of...that...monster again...And...and Hades know what will happen to Him."

A resonating thud vibrated across the snowy earth as Irik suddenly collapsed onto his knees. Terror suddenly flared within his thundering heart, a vigorous tremble rippling rapidly across his paralyzed body. _I_ - _if….I had killed_ _H_ _im…and, and_ _H_ _e w_ _ere to reborn...and, and spiral into darkness again...what would become of the Worlds?_

Absolute dread danced within his wide black eyes as a single thought roared within his mind. _I...I have almost doomed the Worlds!_

"My divine, please get up!" The aghast God of Peace barely heard her as Raena hurriedly pulled him to his feet.

 _What…what had I almost done?_

"You mustn't feel guilty for what you've attempted, Lord Irik."

A soft, pleading whisper sounded from the Goddess, and dazed, he turned to her. "I have felt the same temptation to kill Him… so you needn't feel responsible for almost succeeding in doing so. Given the experience we've had with this monster, what you've attempted to do is perfectly understandable!"

Silence momentarily hung in the snowy air as Irik contemplated, only to close his despondent eyes in defeat when he could not find solace in her usually soothing voice. "Raena...how did you even manage to find His reincarnation in the first place?"

"I... I was lucky." She whispered softly, languidly lowered her head. "As I said, I came across His evil presence only by chance... His aura was so dark and despairing that I went on a frantic search. Eventually...I found it radiating from this small, decrepit cottage at the edge of the village..."

Tears glazed across her brimming green eyes as she turned to him. "I…was so afraid, so horrified…when I found...him...that _Him_! I didn't know…how, how to e-explain to the poor p-parents who had the Devil Himself as their first child...I, I…even had to try, to take the child by force after telling them that…He is the Black Wizard!"

"And they handed the boy to you?"

Her hand involuntarily dug into his arm, forcing him to wince as she sobbed in agonizing sorrow. "N-no, Irik! After all, how...how can I convince them? My words...sounded delirious even to my own ears! How can I...how can I possibly explain to them, that it is a soulless monster that they devoted their…love into?"

"I...I...understand now." Irik whispered softly, not missing the glittery tears that rained down her distressed visage. "You don't need to go on, dear Goddess..."

"B-but once I ran…out, He...He released this dark energy and burned my skin…" Slowly, she rolled up the right sleeve of her diaphanous dress, and when Irik finally registered what he was seeing, he almost collapsed from sheer terror.

What should have been her perfect, pearly skin was scorched beyond recognition. Curling black streaks of what resembled a thunder strike had been deeply burnt into her skin, and much of where the negative energy came into contact appeared to be dead.

"Rae, Raena! Are...are you alright?" He stammered in horror. "This... this...W-we are Immortals! Even...even fatal wounds are supposed to heal instantly!"

"I suppose this...is the true power of the Devil who...who killed the World Creator after all..." Agonized tears dripped from her feverish cheeks as Raena hid her wound again. "Anyway, I fell from His horrible...dark power...and felt my own Magic being d-drained by this child...But I did manage to teleport away...to, to escape from his parents... And then, it was...only moments, be-before I blacked out..."

"H-he's how old? Two days, was it? And this mortal boy is already absorbing the power of...a Goddess?"

"Yes," She looks almost too stricken to continue as tears overwhelmed her being. "B-but I had, had gone, gone against...my duty, and set misery...upon a...a family...how can I, how can I be...so vile?"

"Nonsense!"

Enraged, Irik immediately pulled her closer to him and painfully breathed, his voice raw with emotion. "You know you are not vile, dear Goddess! You know you are only doing this to save the Three Worlds from further harm! Please don't cry, it isn't your fault to begin with!"

Agonized, he snapped his tormented black eyes close, and instantly, he was again within the hazy darkness of the bloody nightmare thirty years ago...

* * *

It would be no exaggeration to say that, thirty years ago, all of Three Worlds were living hells.

On that day, the Black Wizard managed to kill more than a million and fifty thousand victims from the Three Worlds, as well as the World Creator Azirus, before He finally released His dying breath along with most of His devilish subordinates.

It sounded absurd, like a morbid fairy tale meant to scare misbehaving children. But every little bit of it was true. What Irik would give to make this macabre era a mere fictional, bedtime story...

The once, natural blue skies had been dyed mahogany and black by a powerful, deleterious spell. On that one fateful day, smoldering buildings, collapsing palaces, lifeless black earth, rumbling red skies, white-hot explosions, charred corpses, and wails of the injured and dying could be seen and heard for thousands of miles around in Earthrealm.

The Terminus Demons, which the Black Wizard had proudly created, were happily destroying everything in sight. They obeyed only their soulless creator, and remained merciless even to screaming, young children who had been forsaken by their own selfish parents.

As for the Black Wizard Himself, He had been leaning casually against the balcony of a semi-demolished palace when deities finally arrived. Red oceans rippled weakly against His black boots, while dismembered royalties laid around Him like the broken toys of an angered God.

Even to this day, Irik could do nothing but quake in terror whenever he remembered what the Devil majestically announced with a bloodcurdling grin.

"Finally. The time is finally here. My destiny shall finally be fulfilled."

What those ominous words mean remained open for speculation to this day. But the Immortals suspected that the Black Wizard had, for unknown reasons, sought to singlehandedly kill them from the start.

* * *

Droplets suddenly soaked his eyelashes and surprised, Irik wiped them away with a trembling hand.

 _I...I am...crying?_

Stunned, Irik hastily smeared this apparent evidence of weakness before he turned to the still weeping Goddess of Life, "Raena, listen to me."

But the Goddess either failed to hear him or openly ignored him, as her tremulous hands remain glued to her feverish, tearstained face.

"Raena, Raena...Raena! Dammit, look at me, Raena of Birth and Life!" Effectively if not discourteously, the God shook her violently until the distressed woman obeyed.

"Even with a dangerous demon like Areyuski," Releasing a quivering, poignant whisper, Irik forced himself to stare solemnly into her despaired green eyes as he desperately willed her to understand, "I have faith in myself that I can raise Him properly. I will turn the Devil, who once caused terror in the hearts of all by the mere mentioning of His name, into an angel that will love and be loved by the Worlds.

"I hope that you, the Goddess of Life, who has entrusted me with this task, will trust me from the bottom of your heart." His black eyes narrowed despondently as an entreating whisper escaped his lips. "Do you believe in me, Raena? Do you believe I will succeed?"

In reality, Irik never believed even in his own words. Maybe he spoke for her comfort, or maybe just because _he_ had to hear it to believe it.

After all, Zurik had been almost insuperable even when He was a perishable mortal. Now that He was to become a God, who dared to completely guarantee that His dark, wild heart can be cleansed and tamed?

But then Raena slowly, but hesitantly, parted her lips into a small smile. "I... I do believe you, Irik...

And that was the most precious and beautiful smile Irik had ever seen in all of his immortal life. It was easily the sweetest smile in the whole universe, fraught with trust and joy, full of love and pride as those soft emerald orbs met his eyes.

"I do believe in you, Irik!"

The next moment, a pair of soft lips suddenly connected with his before Raena abruptly disappeared. Shock erupted within his heart as his black eyes widened, his heart exploding with a thunderous cadence only to watch her blushing and grinning features dissipate like snow in the sun.

"I...I cannot, I cannot express what ineffable gratitude now soars within my heart. Thank you, Irik, for offering me your strength."

Gratitude, hope, joy–and dare he say, love–shone from her watery green eyes as the Goddess released one last murmur.

"Thank you...thank you for believing me, thank you for trusting me, Irik–"

Then, Raena of Life and Birth completely vanished before his eyes, leaving behind only a sweet tinge of her unique aroma in the wintry night sky. But even with her gone, Irik could still hear her warm, encouraging words guiding him forward.

 _Thank you for reminding me...that I was never alone, never without your warmth._

A dark blush crept across his warming cheek as the God of Peace slowly revealed a small, tired smile, one of his hands poking diffidently at where she had just kissed.

For once, Irik was at peace with the erratic way this chaotic day had turned out. For once, he actually believed he could survive through what catastrophic mess he had gotten himself into.

"What a day, Raena."A small sigh escaped his lips as his eyes tiredly slipped close. "But I regret nothing."

His eyes slowly then lowered to the sleeping child in his arms before a strange resolve suddenly spurred to life within his heart. _As I have vowed, I will do my best to raise you into a loving, compassionate God._

He raised his languid head, only to find that the soft snowstorm had stopped completely. Overhead, the glowing full moon, radiating with a holy platinum glow, was now murmuring encouragingly as it bathed him and the child within a silvery hue.

 _I will allow neither the darkness to devour you, nor the monstrous Devil within you to reborn..._ He promised silently _. Because n_ _o on_ _e_ _deserves to see that world. Ever_ _again_ _._

A thoughtful gleam flared within his pensive black orbs as Irik turned to the far distance. "If I do recall correctly, Raena did mention that you are from the Keevo Village...the Village of Hope, in the ancient Arsaerenic tongue, eh?"

With the silvery moon as his witness, the God of Peace and Harmony then lowered his head until his forehead was pressing gently against that of the child. "From this moment on and until the end of time, you are no longer the demonic Black Wizard that every mortal and Immortal shall abhor and despise."

Gradually, those black eyes slipped close as a low, solemn declaration slipped from his lips. "You have a new beginning, a new life, and a new purpose. You are no longer Zurik Ayraezor, but Remiz, the God of Hope and Dream."

A small smile rippled across his lips as a fragile droplet glimmered from his reopening black eyes.

"You are now...my _son_."

When he gazed down once more, Irik could have sworn that the angelic baby had cracked his lips into a smile, even as he slept.

* * *

That's the last of the prologue! Next, we're back to our main character and his name change! And we all knew how his promise turned out, don't we? ;)

Uploaded on March 12, 2017.

Revised on May 6, 2017. Slaughtered all lingering misnomers (Friggin Irik was still called Cobra from Fairy Tail in one incident). Revised structure and flow.


	6. Sacred Demon

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~Sacred Demon~

* * *

 _._

 _"On a dark, rainy night, there are things worse than Monsters and Demons: Men."_

 _–Serena Starveenia_

 _._

White lightnings burned across the midnight sky, jabbing sparkling cracks into the swarming darkness before droplets of dagger rain suddenly descended. Virulent thunders roared in savage rage, curling between the swirling black clouds as icy winds slashed across the shadows of the desolate, ancient stone temple with a screeching howl.

 _What do we have here?_

Spirals of sparkling blue light suddenly swirled into existence, its brilliant azure flares contrasting sharply against the desolate blackness. As the ethereal azure ripples dissipated into the vicious winds, a hooded young man gradually materialized within soaked corridor of the treacherous temple.

 _Another storm?_

Thunderous light burned across the blackness, igniting the irritation that glittered within his icy blue irises.

 _Stupid Gods._

As though in response, splattering raindrops suddenly splashed in his direction and immediately he spun away with a curse. Vibrant disgust burned within his icy blue eyes as freezing water dripped down his elegant black and gold coat before leaking into rippling puddles beside his black combat boots.

 _Those insane idiots._

Venomous rage flared within his heart as he lashed away and stormed down the dark, drenched corridor. _As though a mere rainstorm could so easily intimidate me._

The sparkling raindrops and yawning darkness were his only companions as he furiously whisked down the soaked hallways. At last, he paused before a simple wooden door at the end of hallway, before giving it a hollow knock.

A moment later, the door clicked open and a young woman materialized before him. She was dressed in a short luxurious white dress accompanied by a golden belt, and a pair of long white heels. Those wavy violet tresses, which were uniquely hers, were tied back into a long ponytail that cascaded elegantly down her shoulders.

She would have been a beautiful sight to behold, were she not suddenly trembling from head to toe.

"M-master...Jawred?" She recoiled as fear suddenly exploded within her widening green eyes, her head instinctively lowering before his fearsome presence. "P-please do come in..."

Suspicion glittered within his icy blue eyes as Jawred discovered that her dilated green orbs were averted and hesitant. But as he was too tired to call attention to it, he swept past her without so much as a word.

.

The warm, golden room inside contrasted starkly with the drenched, dark stones just outside of the doors.

A soft, silky bed was at one corner, overstuffed with pink pillows and bed sheets. A warm fur carpet donned the otherwise somber stone floor. Expensive, cushioned redwood chairs sat on opposite sides of a glass coffee table. A warm, golden hue radiated from a few white candles set upon a silver candle stand at a small desk in the back of the room. And next to the flickering candlelight was a small, opened book, which revealed to him what the room's owner had been doing prior to his arrival.

But what intrigued him most was an open window at the far edge of the room. With the glass panel opened, the rosy curtains had long been stained dark by the ferocious, invasive raindrops.

Tiresomely, he ventured into the room before melting into one of the cushioned seats arranged by the coffee table, "Leaving the window open during a thunderstorm, huh? How very like you, Serena."

"B-but of course, Master Jawred," She answered carefully as she hesitantly closed the door. "A destructive storm is exactly how the Gods voice their displeasure, after all."

With a tired sigh, Jawred tore himself from the confines of his soaked trench coat, thereby exposing the white-button down underneath. He then turned to her, the murderous venom within his frozen blue orbs dulled only by his overwhelming fatigue.

 _Hang it._

Instantly understanding his wordless command, Serena warily took his drenched coat as she struggled not to tremble.

"And you, Serena."

She almost jumped as his soft but treacherous voice sounded from behind. "Do you fear the Gods?"

"No...of course not." She whispered as she hanged his soaked garb with tremulous hands. "Rather than cower before the deities, we should instead revel in their fury. After all, is that not the reason why you even created Sacred Demon, Master?"

"Indeed." Came an amused chuckle. "Well said."

Apparently somewhat reassured by his approval, Serena returned to his side. But even then, her green eyes glinted warily in the golden candlelight. "While thunderstorms do prove we have managed to irritate them, this one seems particularly violent for once. Have you done anything extremely upsetting lately, Master?"

With sinister humor, his dark eyes narrowed and a sly grin rippled across his lips. "All I did was to visit the monarchies of the Water Empire a night ago. I had only wanted to ask for a place to stay for the night. But after hearing my humble request, they went insane and ordered guards to seize me. So...I left them with the gift of eternal hibernation."

Those cruel cerulean eyes blazed in her direction, "Haven't you read the latest news? The kingdom is nearly collapsing after the heirless royalties were found dead in their own room, murdered by a supposed Demon."

"I...had. But I had not imagined that Master yourself had done this." Serena whispered, fidgeting as she desperately suppressed the rising temptation to bolt from his nightmarish presence. "Well, that is certainly a deed worthy of this thunderstorm. Would you like anything to drink by the way, Master?"

"Anything will do."

But apparently, her otherwise innocent question had ignited his virulent rage. Suddenly, he turned to her as his calm facade splintered, fury tainting his gleaming blue eyes as he gritted his teeth. "You know, about an hour ago, I visited a saloon near the Steam Kingdom, Serena. I ordered a hot chocolate because I wanted something sweet for once. And guess what the regulars did?"

A demonic growl rumbled from his throat as his hands twitched from feral rage. "They taunted me, and told me to drink some milk because I am still _mama's baby boy_! I gave them my warning, not once nor twice but thrice! Those insects acted as though I could do nothing to them just because they were older. Such stupid bastards, I shouldn't have left them as corpses at all, but as unrecognizable specks of ash and dust!"

Deadly rage blazed within those infuriated blue eyes as Jawred turned to her. But when he absorbed the sight of the young woman who dared not utter a word during his angry trance, his gloved fists dissolved and his hard glare softened.

"They...they are just ignorant and stupid creatures, Master." Serena murmured softly once his vicious growl faded. "Please ignore the unpleasant memories, as those inferior beings do not deserve your attention at all, my Master."

A moment of silence elapsed before the dark wizard released a tired sigh. "I suppose so, and Serena?"

"Yes...yes, Master?"

"Relax."

"T-thank you for your consideration, Master Jawred." She whispered, despite the faint tremble that still paralyzed her body.

Serena already knew she couldn't relax and heeded little of his advice. How Jawred could expect anyone to ever relax in his presence was beyond her. She would have laughed if she had dared. But she understood very clearly that he was not one to be defied, especially when he was in such a terrible mood. Obeying him–or at least pretending to–usually meant one can live a little long than the imbeciles that didn't.

"Now...please rest while I prepare a warm beverage of coffee."

Those stormy ice blue orbs slipped close as he dismissively waved her away. But, despite his indifference, Serena was sure he had read the terror within her aura, as his voice softened, ever so slightly.

"Anyway, did anything interesting happen in Sacred Demon lately?"

As she tried to stop trembling from the daunting memory of his fiery rage, Serena slowly began to pour steaming coffee into a golden mug. At that moment, she was happy to tell him anything if only to forget those murderous blue eyes. "Yes...Master Jawred. Your deputy, Aeraya Icilitear, had recently raided a village."

"Do enlighten me. Which one was it?"

"The Keevo Village, my Master." Only when she had placed the second sugar cube into his cup did the vigorous thumping of her heart subside. But fear continued to smother her voice as she murmured softly. "The same one less than two miles from here, just below the Hopeful Hills. She invaded last night, after she had received a word about the Forsaken Curse from one of our scouts. She left no one alive, as usual. But unfortunately, we do suspect that a small hunting group had left the village right before she attacked–"

A ferocious thunder suddenly crackled violently overhead and she paused pensively, _this particular one almost seemed to be summoned..._

But then she shook her head and dismissed the thought. _I must have imagined it. Why would anyone do that? In a thunderstorm, no less?_

"Anything else, Serena?"

The serene tone of his voice quelled whatever faint trace of fear within her heart and prompted her to continue. "She also brought back this little girl. I think her name was...Resha, Resha Serrinius. And if I may add, she has pretty blue hair that looks just like yours, Master–"

She turned around with the steamy white cup of coffee, only to suddenly stop dead. Viral fear instantly flared within her heart as her sparkling green eyes grew round in horror.

"M-master Jawred...are, are you alright?"

Without her noticing, the dark wizard had stood up with a demonic grin. Although his azure locks shielded his eyes from her horrified green ones, Serena knew, at once, that they were a deep crimson red with an insatiable desire for blood and death.

"Attacking without my permission, did she? Now, I cannot let that go unquestioned."

Realization suddenly blazed through her like a scorching bolt of thunder and Serena visibly recoiled. Horrified, she suddenly remembered she had promised Aeraya that she would not allow words of this unapproved incursion to reach the ears of their demonic sovereign.

 _I...how...how can I let my fear of his rage...unintentionally...redirect his attention to...to Aeraya?_

A day ago, Aeraya had divulged to Serena her raiding plan only minutes before the attack. She had been confident that it would be fine without letting Jawred know beforehand. But Serena knew better.

Jawred was a merciless and bloodthirsty villain who despised secrets, disloyalty, and dishonesty. He detested being kept in dark. And even if Aeraya was his deputy, she could only carry out what commands he had approved.

Thus, by not even informing him of her proposal before she raided the village, Aeraya was asking for a death sentence.

 _"Have you lost your absolute mind?"_

She had initially screamed in disbelief. _"Raya, do you really not understand what will happen if you don't tell him first? He will skin you alive, kill you, then revive you, then skin you, then kill you again! Please, I beg you! At least send him a message first!"_

But the deputy only shook her head and smiled with impervious composure. _"Too late for that! I appreciate your concern, Serena. But look, you really don't have to worry. He won't harm me if I explain."_

 _"W-what? Why? How can you be so sure?"_

Aeraya smiled mischievously before gently poking her companion in the cheek with a teasing finger. _"Sorry, can't tell you, sweetie. But you rest your pretty head that Jawred will not harm me. All you need to know is that this will realize one of his greatest goals and cement his trust for us. After all, we can't get him too suspicious on us now, can we? But for now, I am telling you this only because I hope you can help me keep it as a secret."_

Those alluring, beautiful black orbs grew slender with hope and affection. _"Honey, I can trust you, right?"_

Ambivalence tore at her heart as Serena contemplated on the gravity of the situation. Even having known Jawred for years, Serena had only seen glimpses and shades of his impossibly obscured kindness. In fact, she had often secretly regaled herself on the assumption that this man had only an empty space in the spot where human hearts could normally be found.

Logic advised her to reject this offer.

But when her hesitant eyes met those solicitous black orbs of her dearest friend, her heart unwittingly relented.

 _"F...fine...I will help, Aeraya."_

Realization suddenly splashed through her soul like a freezing torrent and instantly her brilliant green eyes snapped open from shocking horror.

It was all her fault.

It was all because she had agreed to help Aeraya. It was all because she had betrayed her best friend without even realizing it.

 _If only...if only I had tried a little harder...then maybe...maybe everything would...would have..._

But none of it mattered now. Not that it ever did.

Suddenly, the ominous drumming of heavy footsteps against stones pierced through her trance. Those remorseful and frightful blue orbs rose as Jawred slowly sauntered to the door and lazily reached for his coat before he suddenly tore it off with a venomous tug.

Instantly, fragments of splintered wood rained onto the stony ground with audible clinks as her miserable hanger snapped in half. But her fearful green eyes remained stubbornly glued to him as the Devil carelessly swung the drenched, heavy coat over his shoulder, a dark, suffocating aura spurning around him as black magic leaked into the air.

 _G-gods, he really is mad!_ _W_ _–w_ _ill_ _...will_ _that be taken out on_ _Aeraya_ _?_

"M-mas...master?"

At the sound of her voice, he suddenly snapped around, and Serena instantly regretted ever recapturing his attention.

The soft candlelight that had once shone comfortably within her room abruptly twisted into tendrils of icy dread and impenetrable darkness as she caught the petrifying malice that suddenly gleamed from his dark eyes. At that moment, it was as if the God of Death himself was staring into her soul, hunger for blood manifested into a malicious grin as she gazed back at him with terrified green orbs.

"It seems that she owes me a little talk..." The monster mused before his smirk deepened in mockery. "Aw, dear Serena. Please, do not tremble with such fear. You did nothing wrong. I assure you, even if you dared say nothing, I would eventually know...and that would only mean more misery for you as well. Also, before I forget, I am sorry about your hangar. Truly."

The next moment, he had left her candlelit room and instantly vanished into the stormy darkness. "See you later, Serena. And please, do not tell her of my return...unless you desperately wish to have a taste of what I will do to her."

His ominous words echoed within the suffocating atmosphere even long after the door had clicked close.

 _No, no, no..._

Suddenly, Serena helplessly collapsed onto the stony ground, unblinking even as the coffee spilled across her lap. A vigorous tremble poisoned her body as her iridescent tears gradually joined the rhythm of the outside rain.

Aeraya was in grave danger. She knew Jawred all too well; his dreadful words promised a heavy price. And yet, Serena couldn't do anything. She couldn't defy him. She couldn't even go as far as to warn her best friend without ensuring that her own head would remain connected to her body.

Because Jawred was strong. Impossibly strong. And evil. Diabolically evil.

 _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

Gleaming tears continued to streak down her trembling, heated cheeks and her heart twisted with remorse. Gasping, Serena slowly covered her soaked blue eyes with trembling hands. "What have I done? I'm so sorry, Aeraya."

How could she face her best friend now–if the miserable woman survived–that was?

* * *

Two more chapters for tonight, and I'm done.

Here's a key, just in the rare case that you don't recognize who's who. ;P

Jellal Fernandez– Jawred Zeruvine

Ultear Milkovich – Aeraya Icilitear

Meredy Somethingy – Serena Starveenia

Wendy Marvel – Resha Serrinius

Updated on March 12, 2017.

Revised on March 23, 2017.

Revised May 6, 2017. Changed characteristic, names, physical features, beginning scene, eye colors, point of view, and concised information.


	7. The Dark Knife Within

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~The Dark Knife Within~

* * *

The first of NEW SCENES! :P Enjoy!

* * *

 _._

 _"Scars never fade completely. Not the real ones, anyway."_

 _–Jawred Zeruvine._

 _._

Roaring winds and piercing raindrops whistled across the stormy darkness as Jawred tiredly emerged from Serena's warm, candlelit room. But despite the fatigue that had drenched through his soul, virulent rage still scorched within his darkened heart, as ferocious and destructive as the divine thunderstorm that spun around him.

Aeraya Icilitear, his deputy, had actually dared to take it upon herself to execute operations without even informing him?

That was a daring challenge to his authority as the true ruler of Sacred Demon if he ever saw one. As far as Jawred was concerned, Aeraya was inexcusable and unforgivable. She was, after all, a powerful wizard who knew arcane forms of Communication Magic by heart.

 _So why hadn't she told me anything?_

A streak of white thunder suddenly shattered the midnight sky and lit his enraged eyes into demonic rubies. Instantly, Jawred turned to the malevolent heavens, completely unfazed by the deafening thunderclaps, dagger raindrops, and stormy clouds.

While he was aware that the ferocious storm was actually a command from the Immortals to cease his evil deeds, Jawred simply could not care less. In fact, were he in a more lighthearted mood, he might have even relished their violent response to his sins.

 _Was I really gone for so long that she had forgotten that she is but a mere Executive, or is it that she needs a reminder of how terrifying I can be?_

But then, the dark wizard lashed away with an inaudible curse as his bloodthirsty rubies melted into exhausted sapphires. _Either way, it must be past midnight by now. Tomorrow, then, she better have a reasonable excuse for me. If not, she may as well die._

Another deafening roar of thunder suddenly ignited the blackened heaven overhead, obviously commanding him to stop his bloody ways. Releasing an annoyed growl, Jawred then turned to the violent night sky, giving the Immortals just the bit of attention that they so desperately wanted from him before whirling way.

Despite the screaming wind and howling thunders, his black boots still clattered eerily and distinctly against the soaked stone earths as the dark wizard gradually vanished into the darkest and deepest part of the temple.

Neither the darkness of the stormy night nor the wrath of the omnipotent Gods fazed him. After all, he had survived so much worse throughout his 19-year-old life.

While he was a demon of darkness feared by all of the Three Worlds, very few–if any–had ever seen the true darkness residing within him, or what darkness had so haunted and tormented him in his heartrendingly miserable past.

* * *

Shadows drowned him in when Jawred emerged into the dim surroundings of his room, which was lit only by the occasional flashes of lightning. His icy blue eyes, however, soon grew accustomed to the scarcity of light and drowsily scanned around for his bed.

His room was simple but comfortable. The otherwise cold, stony ground was covered by a soft and simple rug of red and gold. A nondescript wooden study desk loyally waited for his return by one of the closed glass paneled windows as a wooden hanger silently guarded the door. And in the far left corner of the room was his bed, emblazoned by a fashionable mix of black and blue. A small but expensive nightstand also bordered his bed, upon which lied a bookmarked tome that he had been reading prior to his vacation.

Even though he had been away for over two months, his room was without a speck of dust. Aeraya must have at least dreaded him enough to keep his room cleaned even during his absence. He liked that, but such a petty thing did little to mitigate her deceptive betrayal.

After hurling his trench coat onto the wooden hanger, the tired young wizard then kicked off his black combat boots and shoveled them against the wall by the entrance before greeting his bed.

Releasing a sigh, Jawred finally allowed his tired body to melt into his comfortable bed. Fatigued as he was, only a few seconds passed before he was soundlessly asleep. The thunderstorm that the Immortals had summoned to depict their displeasure did not affect him by the very least bit.

For it was never the tangible world that could disturb his sleep, but the inescapable nightmares of his gruesome past.

* * *

In this dream, he was only six.

Six hundred years old.

He was not Jawred Zeruvine, the unquestionable and indisputable sovereign of the demonic Sacred Demon, but Remiz of Hope and Dream, a helpless and forsaken young God tortured by his own kind.

 _An agonized hiss slithered from his throat as pink foams drooled from his splintered lips. Smoldering rivers of metallic blood rained down his forehead, smearing across his scrunched and agonized azure eyes as Remiz struggled desperately to breathe through the pain._

"What a shame."

 _His tormented blue eyes reopened dully as he dug his bloodied teeth into his lips, biting back a scream, a vain attempt to salvage his dignity before his tormentors._

 ** _W-what...did I...even do?_**

"Why won't you scream for us, Remiz?"

"Don't worry, Aezin." _Sounded a mellifluous giggle._ "He will scream. He always does eventually."

 ** _What...did I do...to...to deserve this?_**

"I guess you are right, Avani. He will. We will make him, slowly but surely."

 _Remiz barely heard the cruel chuckle as piercing pain exploded all over his body, the intensity of which made his hair rise on ends and his desperate attempt to breathe a torture._

 ** _Why...do they feel pleasure...in seeing me suffer?_**

"That's why he is so weak. But at the same time, he pretends to be so brave that it sickens me."

 _Blood exploded within his lips as Remiz ferociously bit his tongue, growling in pain as a boot twisted playfully onto his trembling, broken hand. But other than the feeble hiss, he remained stubbornly silent._

 _He would never scream for the likes of them, ever again!_

"In the past, he would be sobbing by now."

 _Aezin mused as he cocked his head to one side, disappointment gleaming within his otherwise emotionless blue eyes._

"I don't understand, though. Why does it take longer for us to break him every single time?"

 ** _Because I am getting stronger, Aezin. One day..._**

 _Blood exploded from his torn lips as Remiz gritted his bloodstained teeth, agonized ice blue eyes blazing with hatred._

 ** _One day...one day...I will make you pay! I will make you regret for ever touching me!_**

"Maybe we should cut out his eyes and make him eat them."

"I like the idea, Avani." _Aezin shook his head in reluctance, even as his cruel blue orbs twinkling sadistically._ "But we already did that last time. Let's do something else...even if I am always disgusted that his eyes are the same color as mine."

 _But then._

"Well...you know. If nothing else works, we can try to kill him this time."

 ** _W-what?_**

 _An ocean of icy horror instantly doused the spark of fiery resolve that once burned within his heart._

 ** _K-kill me?_**

"What a great idea!"

"May Lord Azirus bless you, Silzar!" _Aezin laughed in sadistic glee before a golden light suddenly swirled into his hand._ "You are a genius! Let's cut his heart out this time!"

 _Fear instantly exploded within his heart as Remiz suddenly saw his own terrified ice blue eyes gawking back at him from the gleaming surface of a wickedly sharp knife._

"W-wait...wait!"

 _A hollow scream exploded from his bloody lungs as his broken body trembled feebly from a vibrant mixture of pain and fear. Desperation flared within his thundering heart as he felt Silzar and Avani roughly dragging him up for the convenience of their ringleader._

"H...hold on, Aezin!"

"What, you finally want to talk now?" _Aezin growled as he licked his lips in anticipation, his finger stroking the tip of the vicious blade almost lovingly._ "Well, let me tell you something, Remiz. You are a little late."

"Bullying me is one thing!" _Viral terror gleamed within his horrified blue eyes as Remiz howled back, struggling desperately to escape as burning agony boiled within his tattered body._ "But, but killing a God is something completely different! Are you crazy, Aezin? The other Gods will not tolerate–"

"Insolent rat! Who the Hell are you to call me crazy?"

F _ury exploded within those scorching blue eyes as Aezin suddenly lunged at him with the knife, animalistic eyes dyed pink with boiling hatred._

"Go to Hell!"

 _Remiz didn't even remember much after that._

"Disappear, vermin!"

 _He couldn't bother to, as the merciless blade clawed into his heart and tore it into soft, bloodstained confetti._

"Die!"

 _At that moment, did he pray to die so that the pain would vanish?_

 _So that the blood would stop gushing?_

 _So that the knife would stop twisting?_

 _So that he would finally escape?_

"Die, Remiz! Die already!"

* * *

Metallic blood seemed to splatter down his chest as a pair of terrified azure eyes suddenly reopened. Bloodcurdling fear churned within his thundering heart as Jawred instantly bolted up from the soft confines of his bed, his neck slick with cold sweat.

 _I..._

Heaving gasps escaped from his quivering lips as Jawred trembled vigorously from the traumatic nightmare.

 _I am still alive._

Only the roaring winds and hazy blackness of his room greeted his distressed ice blue eyes in the dead of the night. But at that moment, they were more comforting to him than anything else.

 _So, it was that dream again..._

The wild terror within his anguished eyes gradually morphed into burning sadness as Jawred vehemently gritted his teeth, summoning a trembling hand through his sweaty blue locks.

 _But why now...after so long?_

Sadness and fury seeped into his tortured heart and his despondent cerulean eyes scrunched close in vibrant indignation.

 _It has already been a millennium since I escaped...but, why?_

Suddenly, with almost venomous aggression, he collapsed back down with a savage growl. But even beneath the protective darkness of his warm covers, the dark wizard could not find solace.

 _Why, again, after all these years?_

A glittering tear streaked down his burning cheeks before dripping into the murmuring darkness.

 _Why...just why... Why am I still afraid of...them?_

* * *

In retrospect, the other deities of Skyrealm, or _his family_ , did want him to die. But he could not die, for he was a God. And Gods could not die from a mere stab to the heart.

After his heart had stopped beating, Aezin reluctantly but eventually removed the knife, but only after he and his lackeys had thorough amused themselves by mutilating his temporarily lifeless body.

Once the bloodstained blade was torn from his bleeding chest, his heart resumed its fragile pace. And in mere seconds, his blood had evaporated into nothingness and his lacerated flesh had knitted itself back together, without so much as a scar to attest to what bloodcurdling persecution he had suffered.

But while the blood and gore vanished, the pain remained, and the hate remained.

In an almost poetic sense, the murdering essence of the knife had been engraved into his bleeding heart for an eternity.

And all along, Jawred never knew why he was so persecuted, so despised, and so dreaded...

At least, he never discovered the dire truths until he finally became a Fallen God, and fell–

Down.

Down.

Down.

And straight into Hell.

* * *

These in-between chapter additions are exactly the reason why I cannot simply rework A Holy War, because I need to insert entire new chapter between old ones, and that would totally mess up the flows. One of the major reasons why I published OGAD as a separate story from AHW. Even if they follow the same plot.

Laxus Dreyer - Aezin of Thunder

Freed Sometingy - Silzar of Law

Evergreen Somethingy - Avani of Sky

Updated on March 12, 2017.

Revised on May 6, 2017. (Names, eye color...stuff, you know)


	8. Voices

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~Voices~

* * *

Last revision for the night. Please let me know how you think the novel is compared to the original Fanfiction.

* * *

 _._

 _"A Demon is no Demon at all, if it knows not how to torment Gods."_

 _-Jawred Zeruvine_ "

.

Jawred had always regarded the omnipotent Immortals in Skyrealm as emotionally unstable, fickle, and insane. And more often than not, the deities themselves proved his point.

After raging a ferocious night storm and blazing entire forests with thunderbolts, the divine rulers then proceeded to bless the World of Earthrealm a serene and beautiful morning with impossibly crispy air.

When Jawred woke again, the thunderstorm had passed and golden lights of dawn were piercing through his glass window as harmonic chirps sounded from the morning birds outside.

Rubbing sleep from his weary golden eyes, Jawred then levitated a black tank top, another clean white button down and a pair of black military pants from his drawer. A few minutes later, he had brushed his teeth and was taking a refreshingly cold shower in his personal bathroom.

Then, refreshed by the freezing torrent, Jawred returned to his sunlit room. As he slipped the button-down over his navy tank top, his other hand pulled the trench coat from the hanger near his door.

 _Time to go look for her._

A sly smirk ghosted across his lips as his golden eyes narrowed.

 _You'd best be prepared,_ _Aeraya_ _._

Slipping into his coat and boots, Jawred then emerged from his room and shut the door behind with a soft click.

* * *

Bright mellow sunlight was already leaking into the sky when he emerged from his room. Streaks of pink, orange, and blue stretched across the sky and white and golden clouds rippled across the bright sky as songbirds glided in the morning breezes.

 _What a beautiful day._ He mused silently. _Almost too beautiful a day for murder. But just almost._

A few exceptionally flamboyant birds, however, darted across his vision and soon enraptured him. When his intrigued golden eyes followed them to their messy nests atop a few broken stone pillars, he found a few messy avian families with two faithful parents for each.

When those golden eyes caught the sight of a pair of lovebirds struggling to divide a fat, savory worm among their few quarreling chicks, however, even the dark wizard couldn't help but smile.

But amid the joy within his eyes was a faint touch of sorrow. Unbeknownst to anyone else, the demonic leader of Sacred Demon had always harbored a secret longing for the simple sensation of love. After all, he had never been loved or taught to love.

In his life, the one resemblance of a loving guardian Jawred had ever had was an honored deity from Heaven: Irik of Peace and Harmony.

While it would be accurate to say that Jawred had been honored when the prestigious God of Peace took him in at a young age, the dark wizard only felt that his life was cursed the very second he had been introduced to this world.

Although Irik had been his adoptive father, the deity did little beyond what he was required. The very few memory Jawred had of his foster father all featured the solemn God of Peace either strictly educating him or inhumanly punishing him for his rebellious misbehaving. And even this father of his never lingered longer than necessary.

So Jawred had always been alone...alone and despised...when he wasn't brutally tormented by Zerik and his lapdogs, of course. And eventually, the miseries of his heart instilled in him a dark hatred and insatiable bloodlust toward the universally beloved Immortals in Skyrealm.

Maybe he would've turned out to be a kinder soul, had anyone taught him the simple concept of love.

 _But none of it matters anymore._

Those melancholy golden eyes slowly slipped close.

 _The harm has already been done. And scars never fade completely._

When his sparkling golden eyes reopened again, the bitter hunger for love had long vanished, and only a spark of disastrous resolution glittered from within.

 _If the Three Worlds remain adamant in rejecting me, then I shall reciprocate the favor. I don't need love. I don't need love, or forgiveness, or even someone that would understand me. All I ever need...is revenge._

Though, of course, he hadn't always been such a destructive and sadistic criminal.

Once upon a seemingly different lifetime, Jawred had been a drastically different boy, a kind soul imbued with hope, joy, and innocence. Once, he had been idiotic enough to believe that the deities he called family, while not visibly kind or loving, had actually seen him as one of their own and cared for him.

It was only after a long time that he uncovered the dire truths for himself.

His holy foster mother, Raena of Birth and Life, had robbed him from his true family the very night he had been given birth. His holy foster father, Irik of Peace and Harmony, had once almost snapped his neck when he was but a baby.

 _Gods who_ _can't even look at a child without hate and prejudice...I don't need them_ _._

As a monster raised in fear and darkness, he didn't need love. Hatred and sorrow were his very being. And it was his duty to spread these lovely and corrupting essences to the rest of the Worlds, so that all of life will become engulfed in brokenhearted agony and numbing despair, just as he had felt.

 _Such deities will die by my hands._ Murderous rage tainted his mind as Jawred gritted his teeth. _Of this_ _,_ _I swear._

With this thought in mind, the dark wizard narrowed his icy golden eyes and lashed away.

But then.

"What did we do? Tell me, monsters!"

A ferocious scream suddenly exploded in the distance and immediately slashed through his trance. Instantly, his intrigued golden brown eyes turned toward the direction of the ferocious outburst.

Whatever the Hell was that?

* * *

"Goddamn it, will you shut up already?" An impatient voice snarled dangerously. But despite the palpable rage that swirled within it, the male voice was so quiet that Jawred was sure that were it not for his divine hearing, he would not have heard it.

"Answer me, pig! Why did you destroy my home, my village? Tell me!"

"Damn, you little rat! You've been yapping for two night already... Why can't you keep your yapping mouth shut, huh? Shut up!"

"Maybe when you're dead, dogface!"

"Curse the Gods!" The other voice exploded in virulent fury. "If it weren't for Mistress Aeraya–"

 _Mistress_ _Aeraya?_ Venomous displeasure instantly lit a feral gleam within his eyes. _Did she actually address herself as my equal_ _during my absence?_

"I would have killed you a thousand times already–"

"Then kill me, kill me, kill me already!"

"Are you–"

"Did you live your whole life with all barks and no bite, huh, dogface?"

"Now you really made me mad, you little–"

"Kill me already!" The sharp, enraged voice hissed on. "But know that one day, all of you will pay for your crimes! Every single one! Every single one of you devils will go to Hellrealm!"

A moment of silence lapsed, but then suddenly a sadistic laughter penetrated the air. "Oh, I just remembered something!"

The crazed laughter was immediately followed by an agonized shriek.

"Mistress Aeraya only told us to keep you alive." The male voice taunted before it broke into devilish laughter once more. "So, sweetheart, we can have all kinds of fun...as long as you don't die!"

Another scream sliced the air before the younger voice erupted in a pained sob before a malicious laughter erupted. "Still want to talk back, huh? Will you finally shut up and be a good little lamb, huh?"

The crackling of a whip and a tearful screech reached his ears and those golden eyes darkened in irritation as the voice screamed in sadistic pleasure. "Well, it's too late now! Too late! Let's see how long it will take before you stop screaming!"

"H-hey!"

A new diffident female voice suddenly sounded, voice rich with fear and hesitation. "C-captain! Please, stop tormenting her! She's only a kid!"

"And who the Hades are you to tell me what to do, huh?" A hollow growl immediately hissed back. "Who do you think you are?"

"I, I apologize, Captain Irin! But...but she, she hasn't eaten for days! And...if this, this goes on, she will die, and Mistress Aeraya will skin us alive–"

A ferocious scream interrupted her hesitant whisper. "And now you dare threaten me? Is that what it is now?"

"T-threaten? Me? No! No, no, no! T-that, that's not what I mean, Cap–"

"Then shut up!" Came the feral bark. "You will be quiet and not talk back and stop ordering me around, Renee! I know what I'm doing! Talk back again and I will tie you up with her!"

"I...I...very...very well...fine, Captain..."

* * *

 _A mere Captain...dares to be so arrogant?_

Bitter annoyance flickered within his narrowed golden brown eyes and Jawred lowered his head in deep contemplation.

 _Apparently I have really been gone for too long. But...w_ _hat exactly_ _is_ _going on?_

As another anguished scream shattered the air itself, recognition finally gleamed within his widening eyes.

 _Wait. This must be the girl Aeraya_ _brought back...what was i_ _t..._ _Resha_ _?_ His eyes narrowed in curiosity, _but why? Why massacre an entire village and then spare only the life of a young girl?_

All in all, it was worth an investigation.

 _Twenty soldiers._

Faint irritation sparked within his heart and a slight snarl appeared at his lips as he reopened his eyes, having surveyed the auras beyond the wall and within the dungeon.

 _You put twenty soldiers to guard this one defenseless girl. What the Hells, Aeraya?_

Screams bloodcurdling enough to freeze blood continued to pierce the air as he neared. But Jawred retained his impervious composure, as he had long been accustomed to such melancholy melodies from his dying enemies and those stupid enough to challenge him.

But because this unique little survivor did catch his interest, he would not allow her to die until he learned of her value.

* * *

Finally, having rounded the last corner, Jawred emerged from the stone alleyway and into an enormous courtyard, which was littered with fragments of ancient stone and patches of foamy moss and slithering vines.

There, at the other end of the huge, sunlit stone garden, were the two enormous steel doors that led to the dungeon, which was guarded by two Sacred Demon soldiers.

One was a young woman with wavy blonde locks. A black bandanna secured most of the shining tresses, but most of it still framed her heart-shaped face and flowed past both of her shoulders. She was gazing into the far distance with obvious disinterest, unaware of his presence.

A tall, muscular man stood impatiently at the other end, arms locked together across his chest in obvious boredom. Wild, crimson hair streamed down his head as his nose ring and earrings scintillated in the early sunlight. Somehow, even in the feeble rays, he appeared to be a menacing brute as his bloody red irises glittered in dangerous annoyance.

Both soldiers wore the standard black uniforms of Sacred Demon, which consisted of a black, sleeveless blouse and short skirt for the ladies and a tight tank top for the males, completed with dark leather boots and fingerless gloves.

Two years ago, during Sacred Demon's developmental months, Aeraya had demanded such garbs because she thought it looked both stylish and practical. She had nagged Jawred until he finally made the attires mandatory, having erroneously assumed that such a trivial matter wouldn't matter much.

 _I should have realized she was attempting to take Sacred Demon all along._

With an irritated growl, Jawred slowly resumed his walking toward the entrance.

But then.

Aeraya Icilitear suddenly appeared at the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Just a quick recap:

Wendy Marvel - Resha Serrinius

Ultear Milkovich - Aeraya Icilitear

Levy McGarden - Vernida Sarrinee

Gajeel Redfox - Derrik Varknaes

Updated on March 12, 2017.

Revised on March 14, 2017. Happy Pie Day, and Happy White (Valentine's) Day! xD


	9. The Black Hellfire

_._

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~The Black Hellfire~

* * *

Elabortated on the battle scene...maybe a little too much. :p

Thanks for following and faving, **JcL107** , **KayGe08** , **NatrumMuriaticum** , and **Svane Vulfbad**!

Now please enjoy!

* * *

 _._

 _"What you sacrifice is what measures your love."_

 _-Vernida Sarrinee._

 _._

 _Why is she here?_

Instinctively, Jawred melted into the shadows. Those golden eyes widened in surprise as his most powerful subordinate, the Vice Commander of Sacred Demon, sauntered down the hallway.

Aeraya was garbed in a long, flowing purple dress emblazoned with bright red floral design and highlighted by golden edges with a long black cloak rippling behind her. Gleaming with a metallic allure, two golden adornments kept her silky black hair back, which in turn neatly flowed down her shoulders.

She was beautiful, he had to admit.

But even so, Jawred gritted his teeth. _What the absolute Hell, again?_

In the past, he had admonished her countless times that she, the vice commander of the most feared terrorist organization, should always be dressed in flexible and durable garments should unexpected attacks or intrusion ensue.

But despite his many lectures in the past, here she was–dressed in cumbersome and vibrant garbs as though she was a innocent little princess–and even followed by two maids to have her every whim attended.

 _Stars have mercy._

With irrepressible annoyance, Jawred remained within the shadows as the two guards by the door knelt before his deputy. With a sly smile, Aeraya dramatically waved her hand toward the dungeon entrance. Immediately, her two maids pushed open the steel doors and bowed as she entered the room.

Exasperated, those golden eyes slipped close as his black hands trembled with deadly irritation. _If I don't have her killed by the end of today..._

When his furious golden orbs reopened, the trio had completely vanished into the darkness.

 _I have seen enough,_ _Aeraya_ _._ _Prepare yourself._

Venomously, Jawred emerged from the shadows of the column, and instantly, the guards turned to him with murderous eyes. Approaching the soldiers with fearless composure, Jawred immediately realized, with faint amusement, that they actually did not recognize him as their superior and was subtly reaching for the knives tucked at their belts.

An intrigued smirk appeared at his lips, _do_ _they actually mistook me for an enemy?_

"Who are you?" Came the malicious greeting. "Stop or die!"

Apparently so.

Golden flames suddenly flickered to life around her as the younger girl raised her palm in a defensive gesture.

 _Yellow fire. The weakest of all Fire Magic, temperature ranging from 100 to 250 Kercius, barely hot enough to boil water._ Unfazed, Jawred sauntered on with piercing and calculating golden brown eyes. _Five foot three. Sloppy incantation. Wrong stance._ _R_ _ight lateralization. An inexperienced rookie. Terrible wizard. Threat level: D-minus._

"I told you to stop!" She roared in aggravation as he lazily approached, ignoring the unfeasible threat of the hissing yellow flames.

 _How boring._ The dark grin at his lips curled into a malevolent snarl as Jawred turned his narrowed golden brown eyes toward her companion. _And what of him?_

"Just who the Hell are you?" The muscular soldier barked impatiently as his intimidating crimson eyes narrowed. "Mistress Aeraya said none may enter! Leave now if you want to live!"

"Mistress...Aeraya, you say?" A mirthless smile appeared at his lips as Jawred released a rumbling growl. "Perhaps you would reconsider and cease addressing her in such an honorific way? Unless you want her dead?"

"You dare threaten the unchallenged ruler of Sacred Demon?" The younger woman roared, golden flames swirling behind her and erupting with her rage. As expected, she made the reckless and inexperienced mistake of approaching him without caution. "Those will be your last words, stranger!"

"I doubt it." With an arrogant smirk, Jawred dramatically and tauntingly gestured for his challengers to approach him. "But you can certainly try."

"Oh, that's it!" She growled in palpable fury before abruptly turning to her male companion, furious green eyes burning impatiently. "Derrik, let's take him down!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Vernida." With murderous aggression, the imposing male stormed toward him as a deadly hiss seeped from his lips. "You will die screaming."

"We shall see." Jawred responded casually as his golden eyes studied the blinding white light that suddenly manifested around the muscular right arm of the male soldier.

 _Righthanded_ _, but f_ _avor_ _s_ _left l_ _eg._ _S_ _ix feet one, one hundred eighty-five pounds_ _._ Surprise lit his widening eyes as the soldier's arm suddenly transformed into a diabolically metallic lance. _Interesting, a rare Blade Wizard? Exquisite Magic...but inexperienced? Such a shame. Threat level C-minus._

His silent musings were vociferously interrupted as Vernida suddenly broke into a ragged sprint.

"You will regret coming to us!"

Derrik, too, immediately dashed toward him with a more impressive speed, his ferocious red eyes glinting with all the malice of a starved predator as a wolfish grin rippled across his lips. "I will enjoy tearing you to pieces, intruder!"

A sinister smile suddenly rippled across his lips as those disinterested golden eyes narrowed treacherously. Lazily, Jawred removed his gloved hands from the soft, warm pockets of his military pants as he readied himself for combat.

 _Very well_ _._

Those calm golden eyes suddenly transformed into a pair of glowing, bloodthirsty rubies as sadistic desires exploded in his blackening aura.

 _Let the game begin_ _, foolish and inexperienced humans!_

"Die, intruder!"

The sinister smirk at his lips widened as Jawred scrutinized his recklessly approaching enemies with murderous red eyes.

"Fire Magic: Fiery Rainstorm!"

A storm of yellow flames suddenly rained down and instantly forced Jawred to dash away. Swirling black smoke and gray dust exploded into the once crispy morning atmosphere as the fireballs exploded against the stone ground.

 _Slow, to_ _o slow_ _–_

"Die!"

Suddenly erupting from the dusty cover of the black smog, Derrik dashed toward Jawred with a gleaming blade poised for his throat.

 _How naive._

Releasing a bloodcurdling roar, Derrik unrelentingly jabbed his demonically dangerous blade in a futile attempt to drill a bloody hole into Jawred, who deftly evaded the misdirected assaults with effortless expertise.

"It would almost be hilarious were it not so pathetic." Amusement danced within those glowing red eyes as Jawred tauntingly hissed. "Is this really all you can do, my dear blade wizard?"

"Shut up!"

In lethal frustration, Derrik suddenly spurned his left leg toward his neck in a brutal hook kick. But with impervious composure, the dark wizard easily deflected the powerful blow with an anticipating right arm.

"Please do stop holding back." Jawred sneered before his malicious ruby eyes suddenly widened treacherously. "Lest it is your sincere desire to die, blade wizard!"

Instantly, Jawred slammed his elbow against his opponent's exposed neck. Then, before Derrik could even scream, the dark wizard cruelly swung his right leg into the back of his knee with explosive velocity. Howling in agony, Derrik collapsed as his dominant leg suddenly snapped from the malevolent pressure.

"Derrik!"

A despondent scream instantly exploded in the distance as the blade wizard descended.

"Pathetic!"

Disdain gleamed within his scarlet eyes as Jawred rammed his knee into Derrik's chin with violent ferocity. Immediately, a sickening crunch splintered the air before Derrik howled in agony, dark blood erupting from his throat and cascading down his neck.

But his anguished screech was immediately silenced as Jawred jabbed another ferocious kick into his vulnerable stomach. With a strangled croak, Derrik soared backward before helplessly collapsing onto the unrelenting stone grounds in a cloud of dust.

"No, Derrik!" In what seemed to be the far distance, Vernida released a desperate scream. "Get up, Derrik, get up!"

But her desolated screech was all in vain, for her companion had already lost conscious as dark blood flooded down his agape lips.

"So weak." A disappointed growl escaped from his lips as Jawred lazily approached his unconscious opponent, ignoring Vernida as she tearfully howled in rising despair. "Done already?"

"Stay away from him!"

Those vermilion orbs narrowed in disgust as Jawred drove his combat boot into the soft, vulnerable stomach of his victim. But Derrik remained unresponsive to the violent pressure even as coppery blood gushed from his lips and dyed the grounds a malicious red.

"Fire Magic: Golden Arrows!" Screaming frantically, Vernida desperately drew an incantation as her aura exploded with dread. Instantly, twelve golden flames spiraled in his direction, only to barrage onto the stone grounds and miss him completely.

"The floor just cried out in pain." He mused without turning around. "You may want to work on your aim."

The helpless young woman responded to his kind advice with a hysteric scream. "Get away from him!"

 _Rude._

Ignoring her passionate screams, Jawred malevolently narrowed those cruel red eyes as he again jabbed his boot into his unconscious victim. "Very well, blade wizard. If this is all you can do..."

Streaks of blue electricity suddenly cackled eagerly at his fingertips as Jawred readied the killing strike, contempt radiating from his merciless red eyes. "Then you truly do not deserve the exotic Magic that flows within your blood!"

"Absolute Fire Magic: Abyssal Hellfire!"

 _Wait._

Surprise gleamed within his widening red eyes as a demonic heatwave suddenly lurched toward him with lightning alacrity.

 _What the–_

With an inaudible curse, Jawred instinctively dashed away just as a treacherous torrent of black flames splashed against the ground beneath him like spilled ink and drowned the fallen warrior with insatiable voracity.

 _"_ ** _What is thy wish, summoner?_** _"_ A dark, ethereal voice suddenly growled, hissing like vaporizing water.

Shock exploded within his heart as Jawred turned around, his red eyes widening. _What the Hell?_

Agonized gasps escaped into the suddenly acrid and torrid atmosphere as Vernida suddenly collapsed onto her weakened knees. Drizzles of sweat carved rivulets down her feverish face and those green eyes fogged in pain as she released a tormented whisper. "Pr...protect...De...Derrik...please..."

 _"_ ** _As thou wish._** _"_

If ever possible, the black tendrils of the monstrous hellfire darkened even further as it swallowed Derrik in a impenetrably inky haze. Had Jawred not seen the black flame devour the blade wizard himself, he would never have suspected that such a demonic entity could become a ferocious guardian to a mere mortal.

Tearing his intrigued eyes from the irrepressibly alluring hellfire, Jawred slowly turned to Vernida with renewed interest.

 _The infamous...legendary...Abyssal Hellfire...is summoned by a mere rookie?_

 ** _"I shall safeguard him, summoner."_**

But then, the cool stones underfoot suddenly ignited with a nightmarish heatwave as the inky black fire rippled outward and ferociously reduced its surrounding to churning black smoke and slithering magma. And while Jawred was roughly fifty feet away, his abruptly sweaty skin suddenly blistered from the sizzling heatwave and suffocating smog that the hazy black hellfire released as it roared in sinister ecstasy.

 _"_ ** _But everything else is fair game for incineration!_** _"_

"S...sure..."

Those crimson irises narrowed dangerously as Jawred turned to Vernida, who instantly broke into violent coughs as black smoke smothered even the golden sunlight. Iridescent tears of pain poured from those fogging green eyes as she collapsed from the excruciating agony.

 _She summoned the legendary hellfire by igniting her own life to stop me._ A sigh escaped from his lips as Jawred feebly shook his head. _But what is the point?_

"I do hope you heard the terms correctly."

Tucking his gloved hands into his pocket, Jawred slowly approached the anguished young woman trembling vigorously on the boiling stone floor. Stunned, Vernida slowly and painfully turned to him with glazed, tearstained green orbs, which he reciprocated with indifferent crimson eyes. "It said _everything is fair game_."

"S...so, so?" She mumbled in delirious agony as those foggy eyes struggled to remain open.

"Foolish girl." Irritation gleamed within those deadly red eyes as Jawred turned away. "You made a deal with a Terminus Demon, a monstrous entity created by the Black Wizard Himself. It said _everything is fair game_ , and that includes you. Your words have doomed not only yourself, but also the millions of lives in Earthrealm."

"So...so what?"

A sardonic laughter suddenly rang into his ears, and those scarlet orbs widened ever so lightly as speechless disbelief scorched within his heart.

"At...the very least...Derrik...is safe..."

Stunned, Jawred stared at Vernida as those bloodshot green orbs narrowed in excruciating agony and ferocious rage. Blood splashed down her quivering lips, but even that could not stop the vicious grin from rippling across her triumphant face.

"And...and you, bastard, will...go...go down...with me!"

* * *

Updated on March 14, 2015. (EST 11:30PM) Happy White Day, Pie Day, folks!

Happy White Day, Pie Day, folks!


	10. Derrik and Vernida

.

 **A Holy War**

~Derrik and Vernida~

* * *

 _Last of the battle scene between Jellal and Team GaLe._

* * *

 _._

 _"I have only one love in this life. Hurt her and I will kill you. That, or I'll kill myself trying."_

 _-Derrik Varknaes._

 _._

 _Talk about a desperate measure for a desperate time._

Annoyance gleamed within those red eyes as Jawred turned his attention back to the dangerous black flames, which was thriving as it hungrily consumed everything. Already, the hellfire had expanded drastically. Given enough time, it could easily devour the entire world.

 _But whatever. I must stop this first._

Those vermilion eyes glowed dangerously as Jawred suddenly raised a hand toward the insatiable black flames. Instantly, spirals of darkness radiated from his body in tangible waves as he whispered a hollow command. "Extinguish, flame spirit."

 _"_ ** _Who art thou to command me?_** _"_

The black flame instantly erupted with a seething roar of rage as it felt its own existence threatened. Hissing with explosive rage, the inky fire curled toward Jawred in an attempt to swallow the dark wizard and override his powers.

 _"_ ** _I shall cremate thou first, foolish human!_** _"_

"You dare make your creator repeat himself?" Impatience flashed within his irritated red eyes. Instantly, another wave of suffocating black magic exploded from his darkened aura as Jawred hissed dangerously. "I said to extinguish!"

 _"_ ** _Thou art not mine creator!_** _"_

The venomous, inky tendrils of burning death and incinerating rage erupted as the flames lurched toward him with ferocious voracity. The smothering black smokes and screaming black fire had almost reached him when Jawred roared in diabolical rage.

"Do you dare turn upon me, _Lassyba Eriflleh?_ "

Suddenly, as though the vigorous flames recognized his commanding voice, it froze in its murderous attempt to consume him.

 _"_ ** _Thou art...milord?_** _"_

Commanding the deadly black powers within his aura to drain the oxygen from the very atmosphere itself, Jawred released another roar. "Cease testing my patience and vanish, _Eriflleh_!"

As the black flames suffocated from the lack of burnable oxygen and curled away from his draining presence, Jawred suddenly shot another volley of shadow arrows that spiraled forth and slashed through the virulent embers. Black smoke and dust erupted into the already acrid atmosphere as the shadows tore through the remaining inky shreds of hellfire before drowning it all in vacant darkness.

A few seconds later, all that remained of the once ruthless flame was an enormous crater charred with black ashes, faint red streaks of magma, and the now exposed blade wizard that the hellfire had been summoned to safeguard.

 _Stars above, to have a Terminus Demon trying to kill me early in the morning...What a day._

A soft sigh escaped from his lips as Jawred tiredly turned his impatient gaze from the Derrik slumbering in the blackened crater to the Vernida kneeling on the ground. After the acrid smoke, dusty black ashes, suffocating atmosphere, and billowing gray dust, the fire wizard was on the borderline between life and death as she gasped in a vain attempt to breathe.

"That was stupid." A disgruntled growl rumbled from his throat as those scarlet orbs narrowed. "Extremely stupid. Never summon what you cannot control."

Iridescent tears were streaking down her trembling cheeks as Vernida glared angrily into his irritated red ones. A passionate mixture of fear and hate danced within those foggy green eyes as she wheezed and gasped in a vain attempt to breathe.

 _Can't talk, huh?_

Beckoning a hand toward her, the dark wizard released a tired sigh. "Wind Magic: Reviving River."

Instantly, a convalescing breeze swarmed around Vernida to provide her the fresh air she desperately needed. As the fire wizard greedily slurped in the reviving gale, Jawred advanced until he was only a few meters away from her. "If you can talk now, tell me, who exactly are you?"

"H...huh?" Releasing a dazed grunt, Vernida attempted in vain to adopt an intimidating glare as confusion leaked into her fatigued green eyes. "What...what do you mean?"

"Tell me." A tired sigh escaped from his lips as Jawred carefully scrutinized the weakened wizard shivering languidly on the ground. "How is it even possible that a rookie as inexperienced and undistinguished as yourself can summon such a powerful demon?"

"What...what?" She hissed irritably before she suddenly broke into a violent cough, dark blood dripping down her nose and splattering against the stone tiles. "I...I don't know."

Apparently, the powerful spell was taking its powerful toll on her.

"You are at least aware of what you summoned, yes?" Impatience gleamed within his golden eyes as Jawred suppressed the vicious snarl that was beginning to appear on his lips. "Abyssal Hellfire is an inextinguishable black fire with a conscious of its own. With a monstrous temperature of 15,000 Kercius degrees, the hellfire can vaporize an average human and melt even diamonds. In all of history, it is the only fire powerful enough to counter the white Holy Fire the World Creator wielded. "

"Why...are you...telling me this?" Blood flooded down her lips as Vernida glared at him. "Are you...really...so messed up...that you...are giving a, a dying girl...a history lesson?

"Good. So you do know you are dying, idiot." Jawred snarled as he resisted the temptation to smack her. "You dared summon an unimaginably treacherous Demon that can be controlled only by High Gods or extremely powerful wizards. It is already a miracle that it didn't turn upon a rookie like you and eat your little friend first."

"Gods, just tell me what you want already!" She responded with an impatient howl.

"Tell me then." The dark wizard growled irritably as he resisted the rising temptation to murder her. "Even S wizards must be cautious lest the Demon override their control and kill them. So how did a D-minus rookie like you managed to summon such a powerful spell to protect your lover?"

"I...don't know..." She gasped in pain as blood dripped from the corner of her lips. "Wait...you said inextinguishable, huh? Then...how...how did you...stop it, huh, liar?"

 _Because I was the one who created it, idiot._

"Were you not more intriguing than you are annoying, I would have eradicated your existence long ago." Exasperation gleamed within those scarlet orbs as Jawred weakly shook his head in defeat. "I can clean the mess you made only because, unlike you, I actually have the willpower to subdue that devious spirit."

Sinister annoyance swirled within those virulent red eyes as he abruptly turned back to her. "But cease testing my patience, rookie. Explain. Who are you? How did you manage a spell that is way out of your league?"

"I, I told you already!" An irritated scream escaped from her lips before Vernida immediately grimaced, trembling as another wave of dark blood spilled from her gasping lips. "I...I d-don't know, okay? Look...if you want to kill me...just hurry up and...be done with it!"

"Seriously, are you suicidal?" The dark wizard murmured in disbelief. "If I want to kill you, why would I waste time humoring your questions?"

"Then...what...what do you...want?" She growled, bloodied foams drooling from her tainted lips. Suddenly, those green eyes widened in dread as the dark wizard suddenly squatted down to her level. "W-wait...what are you...doing? Stay back!"

"Relax for once." Jawred all but growled as he slowly reached a hand forward in a small gesture of peace, only to have her recoil in inconsolable terror.

"Stay away!"

"Stop it." Irritation gleamed within his slender crimson orbs as Vernida weakly tried to slap his hand away, only to miss completely and slump further onto the floor with a pained groan. "You will only accelerate your own death if you keep twitching, stupid girl."

"W...what?"

Vibrant shock and fear glowed within her round green eyes as Jawred gazed at her trembling and broken body with almost pitying red eyes. "Rest assured, I won't kill you, Vernida."

"T-then..." Disbelief burned within her drenched and bloodshot green orbs. "Then what do...you want from me?"

"Nothing."

Soft, soothing greenish blue lights suddenly spiraled around her trembling, bloodstained body as Jawred meticulously healed her injuries. As Vernida blinked in confusion, the dark wizard turned his serene red ones to her perplexed green ones. "I want nothing from you, nor will I kill you. The severe internal bleeding you recklessly incurred upon yourself, however, may be a different story.

An ephemeral moment of blissful silence lapsed between them before Vernida finally released a barely audible whisper. "Why?"

"Really?" Exasperation flared within his heart as Jawred turned to her, an incredulous growl rumbling from his throat. "Are you honestly asking me why internal bleeding may kill you? Or why _you_ decided to use it to torture yourself?"

"What? No, of course not!" The fire wizard retorted before her heated demur gradually softened into a hesitant whisper. "I want to know...why. Why are you saving me?"

"Because you are too valuable to die." Came his instantaneous whisper.

"W-wait, what did you say?" Instantly, faint traces of fiery rage churned within her green eyes as she lashed away. "V-valuable? Do, do you think I'm a tool, bastard?"

"Calm down for once. Excessive and unreasonable anger would do nothing but hurt you, idiot." Ignoring the rising rage within her aura, the dark wizard merely continued his reparation with impervious composure. "I had initially assumed you to be another undistinguished cannon fodder, but you are apparently so much more."

Those glazed green eyes blinked wearily in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You have raw potential, but you are unrefined." While his fingers twitched impatiently from her incurable ignorance, Jawred continued to enhance the recuperative green Magic dancing around her. "That is why you are capable of summoning the hellfire but unable to control it. Even worse, you nearly killed yourself from overexertion–"

"What are you doing to her?"

An animalistic roar splintered the air as a ferocious but desperate aura suddenly ignited in the distance.

 _Derrik?_

His vigilant crimson eyes flashed around just as an enormous sword that is easily the size of a tree came crashing down toward him.

 _What the–_

A piercing shriek of absolute terror instantly tore into his sensitive ears as Vernida also apparently realized what metallic monstrosity was soaring forward to drill a bloody hole through both of them.

 _That idiot!_

Irritation and rage blazed within his glowing crimson eyes as protective tendrils of darkness suddenly exploded from his aura and dashed to intercept the incoming projectile.

Upon contact, the shadows instantly constricted against the gleaming blade and violently dragged the sharp blade down into the ground. A calamitous crash resonated through the acrid space as the metal collided against the stone tiles, sending chunks of rocks flying and a deafening shockwave vibrating across the floor.

"W-what is happening?"

Beneath him, Vernida tried to scream, only to break into an extreme paroxysm of bloodstained coughs as black ash and suffocating dust swept into the sky.

"What is happening?" The dark wizard echoed in sardonic distaste. "I'm not sure how, but apparently your little boyfriend is awake. And here I thought...I had already finished him."

"N-no, no!" A desperate gasp sounded below him, and Jawred immediately felt Vernida tugging at his leg with trembling hands, her voice alive with dread. "Please...I beg you...don't kill him!"

Instantly, his demonic and humorless red eyes flashed down, only to gaze into her despondent, teary green orbs. "Please...I, I beg you!"

Reluctantly, Jawred lashed away with an irritated growl. "Fine, as you wish. But I cannot say that your little boyfriend would reciprocate the favor, considering how he nearly slaughtered us both."

"Get away from her!"

Suddenly, metallic projectiles spiraled from a whirlpool of smoke and whistled toward him. With a growl, Jawred twisted away before he deftly caught one of the gleaming missiles soaring toward his head, only to discover a sharp throwing knife in his hand.

"Derrik...I...I'm fine!" Vernida mumbled painfully as she sprayed another torrent of dark blood onto the dusty earth. "S...stop!"

"Save your breath."

With a venomous hiss, Jawred instantly fired a volley of ice arrows as another whirlwind of knives soared in their direction. Instantly, the frozen projectiles splintered into shining fragments as they collided into the erratic and disoriented blades.

In his blinding rage, Derrik was not only hurling knives at him, but also toward his own injured companion on the ground.

"He has already lost control–"

"Die, bastard!"

A ferocious warcry exploded in the relative surrounding before Derrik suddenly exploded from a fog of black ashes and sprung toward the dark wizard. An inaudible curse escaped his tongue as Jawred suddenly discovered that the blade wizard had transformed his arms into a pair of demonic cleavers that could easily decapitate a grown dragon.

 _Wait, how did he suddenly get so strong?_

"Derrik, stop!" Vernida screeched in desperate agony as Jawred dashed away, thereby luring the belligerent blade wizard away from her trembling, injured features. "I'm fine!"

 _This is at least the power of a B-Plus! A God, even if a weak one!_

But in his murderous rage, Derrik didn't even glance at Vernida as he sprinted wildly after Jawred, howling in intransigent bloodlust. "How dare you hurt her?"

 _This sudden power...is he...really human?_

"Goddammit, Derrik!" Irritation gleamed within his bloody red eyes as Jawred deflected the blows and leaped away. "Calm yourself!"

"What did you do to her?" The blade wizard roared savagely as he lunged after Jawred with all the ferocity of an aggrieved lion, swinging those deadly blades in wide, terrifying arcs. "What did you do, you Son of Hades?"

"I didn't hurt her–"

Another storm of gleaming knives suddenly soared toward him, and Jawred instantly rolled out of the way. Deadly rage and annoyance blazed within those malicious red eyes as Jawred spurned around, only to be greeted by a deadly flash as Derrik swung his cleaver arms toward his neck.

 _Hades, he really is trying to kill me!_

Growling, he quickly flipped away once more.

 _I can't believe I actually promised her I would not slaughter him!_

Momentarily distracted, Jawred felt rather than saw as one of the whistling blades suddenly grazed across his skin. A distorted hiss instantly bubbled from his throat as piercing pain suddenly exploded across his left cheek.

 _What the–_

"Stop it, Derrik!" Vernida howled desperately as scorching tears rained from her scrunched green eyes.

With lightning alacrity, Jawred escaped from the volatile dance of metallic death before summoning a hand to gently trace across what agony that blazed at his cheek.

 _Im...impossible..._

Those crimson eyes widened in shock as the dark wizard suddenly discovered the unexpected but incriminating residue of blood on his fingertip.

He was actually bleeding.

Derrik had actually cut him.

 _Well then._

Suffocating darkness suddenly exploded from his aura as fury vibrated within his veins. Calamitous rage suddenly stormed within his malicious red eyes as Jawred gazed fearlessly at the ferocious blade wizard rushing toward him once more.

 _It is time to end this._

"What did you do to her?" Derrik howled in animalistic fury as he once again caught up with the dark wizard, his bloodshot orbs glowing in an ominous pink from blinding anger.

"I killed her." As his opponent widened his bloodshot eyes in stupefying horror, Jawred released a dangerous hiss before he suddenly dashed to meet the charging blade wizard with lightning speed. "In the same way that I will kill you!"

"Then die!"

Virulent rage pulsed from his aura as Derrik rushed at him, a savage scream exploding from his monstrous features as his cleavers poised for Jawred's throat.

But with lightning alacrity, Jawred easily deflected the gleaming blades with a roundhouse kick before jabbing his fingers into his opponent's neck like a malevolent viper. Instantly, Derrik released a strangled cry as his windpipe was violently constricted, his earlier battlecry reduced to a suffocated gargle.

"Stop, please, stop!" Vernida screamed tearfully in the distance, her voice cracking from despair. "Don't kill him!"

But Jawred ignored her desolate cries, his attention completely occupied as Derrik tried to pierce through his stomach. Instantly, the dark wizard tightened his stranglehold to stop those treacherous blades that would otherwise have drilled crimson holes into his lower torso.

"No, stop it!"

 _He never gives up, does he?_

Ephemeral terror flashed within his widening red eyes as Derrik painstakingly raised his cleavers, trying desperately to cut off the murderous hand coiling around his throat. Instinctively, the dark wizard drove his knee into the blade wizard's vulnerable stomach with monstrous force.

"Arrrraaaaggggghhh!"

Blood instantly exploded from his agonized lips as the blade wizard released a shattering roar from the penetrating pain. Strangled and then kicked in the stomach, Derrik had completely lost his malicious resolve to kill when the last trace of oxygen left his lungs.

"Please, stop it!"

Blood flooded down his gasping lips as Derrik transformed his lethal cleavers back into calloused hands, which instantly clawed into the deadly hand crushing into his neck. Vibrant despair replaced the fiery rage that flared within his aura as he struggled desperately to escape from the deadly stranglehold.

"Stop!" Vernida sobbed hysterically as the blade wizard croaked in agony and sputtered more blood. "Please, I beg you! I will trade his life with mine!"

But tangible hatred continued to burn within those crimson orbs as Jawred drank in the bloodcurdling sight of his dying victim, ignoring Vernida even as she passionately pleaded for his mercy.

His deadly hand, clawing mercilessly into Derrik's windpipe, did not soften until the blade wizard stopped his last struggles and abruptly dangled limp.

* * *

Updated on March 18, 2017.

Revised on March 23, 2017.


	11. A Strange Mercy

.

 **A Holy War**

~A Strange Mercy~

* * *

Ello, folks! Thanks for coming back to read the newest chapter! :D

To **Ajaczarashi** , **GalaxyDiv201** , and all other readers, thank you for the support. I really appreciate it!

* * *

.

 _"Love is the only poison that can corrupt my heart, so I learned to survive without a heart."_

 _-Jawred Zeruvine_

.

"No!"

A despondent scream shattered the sky as Jawred released the blade wizard.

"No, Derrik!"

With emotionless red eyes, the dark wizard cruelly gazed on as Derrik, lifeless and bloodstained, collapsed onto the merciless stone tiles with a resonating thud.

"No, please!"

A despondent scream, strangled by sorrow and agony, exploded from her bloodied lips as Vernida trembled vigorously. Tears rained from those brokenhearted green eyes as she painfully dragged her own tattered body toward her motionless companion. "Get up...please...get up... You...you can't die, Derrik!"

But her unconscious companion remained unresponsive to her despaired sobs.

"Please!"

A devastated, splintering scream erupted as Vernida snapped her agonized green orbs shut and lifted her burning, tearstained face to the distant heavens. "We promised, Derrik! Please, you promised! You promised you would never leave me!"

Drowning in her own tears, the young woman then slumped onto his stagnant chest as she incoherently screeched his name in indescribable sorrow.

 _Oh, stars have mercy._

"Enough." Jawred growled impatiently as he approached the despaired young woman sobbing despondently to the silent heavens. Those demonic blood red orbs melted into exhausted golden browns as he stopped beside her. "Quit overreacting."

"Y-you!"

Intolerable disgust and fiery hatred instantly exploded from her bristling aura as the fire wizard suddenly whirled around. Iridescent tears rained from those dilated, bloodshot orbs as Vernida released a furious, trembling hiss. "W-why...how...how dare you...do this to him?"

Those crimson orbs narrowed. "You know I had to."

"No, I don't!"

A broken scream suddenly exploded from her bloodstained lips and resonated across the metallic atmosphere.

"Why?"

Murderous rage spilled from those infuriated green eyes as Vernida trembled vigorously, sparkling tears pouring from her feverish face and dripping onto the bloodied stones underfoot.

"Answer me!"

Tangible agony and suffocating hatred leaked from her devastated aura as Vernida howled in brokenhearted agony and savage fury. Weakly, she then attempted to rise, only to collapse immediately onto her knees, biting back a wince as pained tears streaked down her cheeks.

 _This is exactly why I stopped bothering with something as ludicrous as love_ _._

Disgust gleamed within those red eyes as the dark wizard mused quietly, gazing impassively at her broken features.

 _Like a poison, it hurts only you and those that you care._

"I, I...don't understand...I, I really don't...why...why?" Iridescent tears gleamed around her bloodshot orbs as a heartbroken murmur oozed from her trembling lips. Dejectedly, those soaked green eyes then drifted away from his irritated reds as Vernida feebly cupped her tearstained cheeks and muffled her melancholy sobs. "Why...why...why did you...have to...kill...him?"

 _So this is why she is overreacting?_

Stunned, those imperviously calm golden eyes widened ever so slightly. "Wait. I didn't kill him."

The ephemeral silence that descended upon the acrid atmosphere might as well have been an eternity. But finally, the faintest ember of hope feebly sparked within her otherwise devastated aura as Vernida slowly removed her drenched hands and turned to him with an astonished murmur. "W-wait...wait, what?"

"I didn't kill him." The dark wizard reiterated impatiently as he tiredly turned from her ravaged, breathless features and advanced toward the dungeon once more. "Your little boyfriend isn't dead."

"Wait...what? But...but I, I saw you!" She mumbled in dazzled confusion. "I...I saw you! I saw with my own eyes! You...you choked him...he's dead...he's dead! You're lying...you must be lying to me!"

"Oh, seriously?"

Dark annoyance suddenly drenched his heart as Jawred registered her accusatory tone. Instantly, the dark wizard whirled around with almost venomous aggression, a demonic hiss slithering from his lips. "Please, do not think so highly of yourself, Vernida. You have absolutely nothing that I need to lie for."

A brief silence reigned in the acrid and metallic atmosphere as Vernida gazed at him with unblinking, quizzical green eyes. But then, she finally released a soft, confused whisper. "Then...why...why did you–"

"Listen."

Impatience burned within those ginger brown eyes as Jawred curtly turned away. "I will say this once and only once. The only reason why the both of you are still alive is that I was actually stupid enough to accede to your demand."

"W-what? I...I don't...understand."

 _Stop. Talking. Already._

"I promised you I would not kill him. So I did not kill him." With a deep breath, the dark wizard resumed his itinerary toward the dungeon entrance without bothering to turn back to her broken and bemused features. "Simple enough?"

"Real...really? You spared us...just because you...pinky promised?"

"Yes." Irritation flashed within those golden brown eyes as Jawred nodded dramatically in indescribable exasperation. "I don't care what you think of me. But do understand that–unlike some pretentious heroes you will face–I always honor my words."

"Then...Then...why did you... _almost_ kill him?"

 _Stars above._

Those irritated golden eyes snapped close as Jawred paused before the enormous dungeon doors. "Your stupidity is apparently immeasurable. Your little boyfriend was trying to cut my head off. And contrary to whatever you may believe, he would have killed you as well had I not protected you."

"You...protected me?"

"Yes."

Darkness suddenly erupted within his aura in tangible tendrils as Jawred slowly turned around, those venomous eyes splintering into fragments of ice. "Do understand that both of you are truly fortunate to remain alive. Generally, I kill anyone who dares to do so much as insult me, much less forgive an idiotic rookie that dared to cut me."

Suddenly, as if she had just realized how dangerous he truly was for the first time, Vernida recoiled as an eccentric terror suddenly flared within her widening green eyes. "W-who...who even are...you?"

 _Is it really such a mystery?_ Tilting his head to one side, Jawred released a sigh as those eyes darkened with impatience. But before he could respond.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"Dunno, but I saw smoke!"

"Hades, some rat must have sneaked in and started a fire!"

A cacophony of thundering footsteps and breathless screams suddenly rumbled down the stony corridor and captured both of their attentions. A moment later, six guards suddenly charged into the courtyard in a breathless stampede.

 _Took them long enough._ He mused bitterly. _Had I not been here when the fire started, the entire temple would have been in flames by now._

"Hades, just when we are about to get a break too!"

"I swear, if it's another hero wannabe, trying to be cute and–"

A stunned silence suddenly dissolved the ferocious screams as the guards slowly skid to a stop. Terror abruptly exploded from their bewildered aura in tangible waves as the Demons absorbed the bloodcurdling destruction of the battlefield.

"W-what...what...is this?"

Faint lava streaks glimmered between the charred stone floor as blackened and shattered ancient pillars lied at broken angles. But most terrifyingly, perhaps, was the enormous black crater that tore meters into the smoking, stony earth.

"Hades...what in Five Hells happened?"

"Lord...Azirus...what the devil–"

"You done?" Annoyance blazed within his crimson irises as Jawred suddenly turned to them. While the impatient growl that rumbled from his throat was soft, it somehow cut through the vociferous curses with impossible ease.

"H-huh, what?"

"Hold...hold on, Master...Jawred?"

Vibrant dread and terror suddenly replaced the shock and confusion that once flared within their souls as the newcomers finally registered what diabolical entity was within their presence. Instantly, gasps and whimpers pervaded the dusky air as the Demons recoiled in horror and instinctively raised their weapons.

"Are you serious?" An aggravated roar exploded from his throat as Jawred recoiled, his malicious red eyes suddenly stung by the gleaming metals that flashed beneath the golden sunlight. "Which of you dares to raise your blade at me now?"

Stunned, the Demons blinked in confusion before one of them, suddenly realizing the dagger within his hand for the first time, dazedly dropped his blade with an audible clink before falling to his knees. "O-oh, our...our utmost apologies, Master Jawred!"

A low, confused murmur buzzed among his companions before the rest quickly followed suit and kneel before him, while the leader lowered his head as palpable fear dripped from his quivering voice. "We meant no disrespect...but, but we had no idea that you have returned, Master! Plea...please forgive us!"

Another few seconds of oppressive silence ensued before the dark wizard visibly relaxed, a tired sigh escaping from his lips. "Fair enough. I did repress news of my return. In that case, it is no surprise that no one find out."

"M-master?"

A dazed murmur suddenly caught his attention and he expectantly turned to the weakened fire wizard. Paralyzing shock had glazed across those drenched, bloodshot emerald orbs as Vernida gawked at him in absolute disbelief, her whisper as soft as if she had seen a ghost. "You...are the Master...of Sacred Demon?"

A sly grinned appeared at his lips as Jawred feigned a bow in sardonic humor. "Indeed. Jawred Zeruvine here at your service."

Shocked beyond words, Vernida seemingly froze on the bloodstained stone tiles as she stared at him with dazzled green eyes the size of oranges. Slowly, she opened her mouth, only to awkwardly shut it again, struggling to breathe like a fish flopping out of water, struggling to breathe.

"If...if I may, Master..." A soft, hesitant whisper seeped into his ears. "Is...is there anything we, we can do for you?"

The amused smirk on his lips vanished as Jawred gradually returned his golden eyes to the anxious Demons kneeling before him, dipping his head into a slow nod. "Take these two the infirmary and have their wounds attended."

As soon as his soft whisper faded, however, confounded murmurs buzzed into his enhanced ears.

"T-to the infirmary?"

"But...isn't he the one who hurt them?"

"I...I know these two! They only joined last week!"

"W-why is he so concerned about newbies now?"

"He never cared before–"

"Is there a problem?" A demonic roar exploded from his lips as the dark wizard abruptly whirled around, irritated golden orbs blazing in impatience. "Or are the six of you so incompetent that you cannot carry out even such a simple command?"

"N-no!" A vibrant mixture of dread and surprise leaked from their aura as the group, if ever possible, curled themselves into tighter balls against the stone floor. Fear nearly dripped from his words as the leader cringed, his voice a stammering mess as his trembling exacerbated. "M-my...my sincerest apologies, Master! I...I...I will have it done in, immediately!"

"Good." A hiss escaped from his throat as those golden eyes narrowed treacherously. "See that you do, or be brutally annihilated."

"Uh...understood..." Came the meek, terrified whisper.

Those slender golden eyes then turned to Vernida for one last time. A faint grin rippled across his as Jawred found the fire wizard gazing at him in a vibrant mixture of fear and confusion. Now that she had finally learned who he was, bewilderment had glazed over those dilated green orbs as she attempted in vain to fathom how his merciful gestures differed so drastically from his nightmarish reputation.

After all, rumors had dictated that no one–absolutely no one–ever leaves alive after confronting him in combat.

"Consider this little skirmish of ours an exception." The dark wizard smirked as he lazily turned his back on her. "Do remember who I am, Vernida. And do not–for the sake of your own life–assault me the next time our paths intertwine."

Then, without waiting for a response, Jawred pushed open one of the massive doors and immediately disappeared into the yawning darkness.

* * *

Updated on March 23, 2017. (EST 8:45PM)

Revised on March 25, 2017. Rearranged sentences and word choice.


	12. Resha Serrinius

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~Resha Serrinius~

* * *

Wendy appears...or should I call her Resha? :P

Thanks to all who read, faved, followed, and reviewed this story! A round of applause for **Ajaczarashi** , **TheBeatOfWar** , and all you shy readers who don't want to be named. Your support means a lot, especially since this story is more novel than fanfiction. x'D

* * *

.

 _"I have survived thus long only with a silver tongue, keeping even that monster I called Master under my thumb."_

 _-Aeraya Icilitear_

 _._

Darkness drowned everything, as did the silence.

The sinister echoes of heavy boots clattering ominously against frozen stone tiles pervaded the isolated alleyway as the dark wizard vanished into the swirling shadows, accompanied only by the lingering cadence of his hollow footsteps.

But the dreary silence reigned upon the impenetrable blackness only a moment longer before soft murmurs gradually sounded in the distance. Eventually, torches also flared against the morbid stone walls to dispel the yawning darkness, the faint firelight flickering as it spilled both warmth and light onto his otherwise melancholy and solitary path.

* * *

At last, with one final turn in the sinister hallway, Jawred whirled around only to discover Aeraya and her servants with their backs turned to him, oblivious to his arrival. Instinctively, the dark wizard melted into the shadows with vigilant golden orbs.

Dark and light sparred with each other against the cold, silent walls as metallic shackles and chains glittered ominously from the feeble candlelight. And crouching gravely in the shadows of a corner, was an ebony table layered with various instruments of torture, their metallic silhouette coated with a fresh layer of blood.

Two dozen guards were kneeling silently before the traitor and her entourage. At the moment, Aeraya Icilitear, his deputy, was hovering above something or someone at the center of the room that he could not see.

 _What is she doing here?_

 _Don't tell me she is torturing the girl she brought back._

"Oh, my dear child."

A mellifluous giggle sounded, and Jawred instantly recognized it as the voice of his deputy. "Please, you must realize by now that I really mean you no harm?"

"Go to Hell, liar!"

Surprise instantly vibrated throughout her aura as Aeraya visibly recoiled from the ferocity of the splintering scream. As the fearsome screech faded into the sinister atmosphere, an intrigued grin slowly rippled across his lips.

 _A prisoner dares to be so outspoken to the vice commander?_ Amusement glittered within those vicious golden orbs. _Now that's a first._

Apparently still dazzled by the vociferous outburst, Aeraya hesitantly edged away from the infuriated prisoner, thereby finally allowing Jawred to see the captive without hindrance. But as the dark wizard turned to the passionate prisoner, those golden eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

 _This is...Resha?_

As Serini had told him, the prisoner was indeed a young girl from ten to thirteen years old.

Glistening tears rained from those soaked brown eyes as the young prisoner angrily glared up at Aeraya. Long indigo mane streamed down her small, bloodied shoulders, and while her dark blue hair was oily and tussled, it was–as Serini proclaimed–impossible similar to Jawred's own navy locks.

The young girl was garbed in a small flowered dress that once would have been impeccably clean and bright, but was now so torn that it barely covered her. Layers of ash, dirt, sweat, and dark blood were smeared upon the dingy fabric as cuts, scars, and bruises decorated nearly every inch of her exposed skin. An especially deep, bleeding gash stretched across her left shoulder–curtsy of a particularly painful whiplash–as iron shackles and chains bit into her skinny, bleeding limbs.

 _This..._ _is the reason why Aeraya openly challenged my authority?_

Blinking in bemusement, Jawred took a deep breath as he scrutinized the one and only survivor of the Keevo Village. It was almost insulting that his deputy had deceived him for such a helpless child.

 _She is the one who knows where Forsaken Curse is...but how?_

"Resha." Aeraya admonished gently, her voice suddenly like that of a displeased mother or elder sister. "Please, calm down. I am–"

"A monster!"

A vicious roar instantly shattered the desolate atmosphere as the young prisoner exploded in malevolent fury. Coppery blood suddenly erupted from the hideous slash on her shoulder and drenched her arm as she painfully staggered to her feet, hissing in pain. "You are the monster that burned my home!"

Scorching tears had already carved down her tainted cheeks for countless times, each fragile droplet dripping onto the merciless stone floor to shatter into a glittery splatter. But as another iridescent bead slipped from her trembling chin, a strange emotion suddenly stirred within his heart–one that Jawred thought he had forgotten long ago: pity.

For the first time in an eternity, the most atrocious criminal and soulless slaughterer in all of Earthrealm was actually disturbed...to see this one village girl in pain.

 _Just who...is this girl_ _?_

A dangerous desire suddenly flared within his heart, one that coaxed him to materialize from the shadows and destroy anyone who would dare harm Resha, if only to turn her sadness and despair into joy and hope. His icy black heart–frozen by an eternity of hatred and bloodlust–melted, just because a single tear fell from her bright brown eyes.

 _What...is happening to me?_ Stunned, those vigilant ginger brown eyes widened ever so slightly as Jawred reluctantly stepped away. _Since when did I get so soft?_

"Mistress Aeraya, shall I deal with her?"

A hollow growl pervaded the dreary silence as a tall and lean guard, dressed in the regalia of a captain, slowly rose to his feet. A dangerous gleam burned within his sadistic gray eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I can definitely make her sorry for being so rude!"

 _So this is Irin!_

Fury glowed faintly from his widening ginger eyes as Jawred snarled in distaste. _This is the shameless mongrel that can flagrantly torture such a defenseless girl!_

"No need." Aeraya murmured softly without turning to him, raising her soft hand delicately in objection. Instantly, the captain diffidently lowered his head and knelt before the traitor once more. Carefully, she then approached the vigilant young prisoner, the faintest trace of her venomous intentions glided beneath her sugary voice as an impossibly soft growl escaped through her gritted teeth. "Oh, I will most certainly make this brat kneel before my will!"

"Oh, miserable child!"

But then, her demeanor suddenly transformed into that of a smiling, radiant Goddess. With theatrical grace, Aeraya gingerly lowered herself before Resha, allowing her long, silk dress to ripple out behind her like a majestic wave.

"My poor baby..." Releasing a soft, dramatic sigh, Aeraya gazed almost benevolently into those drenched, cautious brown eyes. Gingerly, she shook her head as an impossibly convincing frown rippled across her luscious lips. "What have they done to you?"

"Get, get the Five Hells away from me!" The young girl instantly snarled as she attempted in vain to back away, even as her widened brown eyes flashed in fear.

"Oh, my dear Resha." With a soft hand, Aeraya gingerly stroke Resha on her soaked, feverish cheek, cooing with artificial kindness."You misunderstand, darling. You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. I am actually your friend–"

Apparently, the deputy had not expected what came next. But in all honesty, neither had Jawred.

A sharp yelp escaped from her once grinning lips as Aeraya suddenly lashed her hand away, blood squirting from her index finger as the young girl staggered away, redness tainting her otherwise bared, innocuous teeth.

"F-friend?" After spitting the repulsive blood out, Resha instantly howled in incredulity as glimmering tears outline her bright, infuriated brown eyes. With animalistic rage, she feebly staggered up as her voice trembled with uncontrollable rage. "A friend? You call yourself a friend? Seriously, just how shameless are you?"

Venomous rage instantly exploded from her darkening aura as Aeraya ferociously turned to the courageous young girl. The pretentious kindness within those widened black orbs darkened into monstrous enmity as blood dripped from her trembling, bleeding hand.

"Are you still my _friend?_ "

Whether from bravery or stupidity, a triumphant gleam flashed within those narrowed brown eyes as Resha hissed in disgust. "Do you still have the nerve to call yourself my friend? Seriously, just look at how scary your eyes became! Do you really think I'm that dumb, that easy to fool?"

"Mistress, please, let me!" Irin hissed in the corner, muscles trembling with sadistic intentions as his hand tightened around a bloodied, coiling whip tucked behind his belt.

An ominous and oppressive silence suddenly smothered the dark atmosphere as Aeraya maliciously gazed at her tormented but ferocious young prisoner with murderous rage. But then, she reluctantly shook her head as her bleeding hand curled into a trembling fist. "No, you will not touch her."

"W-what, why?" Irin whined in disappointment, his voice suddenly reminding Jawred of an unloved puppy. "My Mistress, this filthy girl dared–"

"Silence!"

An impossibly sharp and aggravated scream suddenly exploded from the deputy's lips and resonated across the sinister dungeon room. Instantly, Irin froze midsentence as Aeraya lashed toward him. Those stormy black orbs glowed in both fiery rage and suffocating impatience as she roared.

"You will not make me repeat myself again!"

A moment of smothering silence ensued before Aeraya gradually released a deep breath, taming her wild, ferocious roar into a soft, soothing whisper once more. "My apologies, Captain Irin. You may not understand, but Miss Resha is an important guest. She is my important guest, your important guest...but most importantly–"

Those black orbs suddenly widened dangerously. "Miss Resha Serrinius is an honored guest invited by our dear Master Jawred himself!"

 _Wait._

In the darkness, those ginger brown eyes blinked in speechless disbelief as Jawred frowned.

 _What?_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if it's not too much to ask and have a good night!

Updated on April...FOOLS DAY, 2017. (EST 8:11PM)

Revised on April 6, 2017. (EST 11:50PM) Revised quote and sequence.


	13. The Master of Sacred Demon

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~The Master of Sacred Demon~

* * *

Hey, everyone! I'm back! Recently, I am struggling to find time because I am graduating high school soon and loads of APs find it fit to torture me on this final lap of the marathon. Thankfully, I have some of the chapters typed out in advance. So all I need are a couple hours to polish 'em up before they can be uploaded. Anyhow, since I have sacrificed my young, innocent life to a torturous amount of work for an education at NYU (starting this fall)...I probably will be struggling to find more time to publish stories. As of OGAD, I have aspired to update ON THE FIRST OF EVERY MONTH. So you know, my last update was on April 1st. Today is May 1st...and so on. A Holy War and Son of Evil will also have their own separate schedules, I just have to figure out when. My Writing Muse is hard to please as it is. But now comes Time...and groans.

But thanks to everyone who will stay tuned even with my crazy updates, all y'all AHW peeps, I'm looking at you. And same to those of you who support me with SOE. As for OGAD, thank you to **Louise24Zoldyck** , **TheBeatOfWar** , and **theUselessCabbage**. It really is the love and support you guys show that made me begin this awesome writing journey since middle school. God bless all of you awesome people!

* * *

 _._

 _"I am repulsed by traitors and lies, maybe, because I was once a traitor whose life had been a lie."_

-Jawred Zeruvine.

 _._

 _I invited her?_

Shock sparked in his mind and Jawred instantly blinked in curiosity. _Since when?_

"Now," Venomous annoyance blazed within her narrowed black orbs as Aeraya dangerously turned to Irin. A soft but malicious growl rumbled from her throat as she tilted her head, "do you understand what that means, dear Captain?"

"S-she...this brat...I, I mean, Miss Resha...is in...invited by...Master Jaw...Jawred?" Terror glistened in his widened gray eyes as Irin froze, his voice quivering in horror.

"Precisely." Those theatrical black orbs narrowed dangerously as the renegade crossed her arms and declared with pretentious authority. "Pray tell, dear Captain, if Miss Resha is a lovely guest invited by our inviolable Master, who are we to touch her?" Impatiently, she leaned forward with a disgusted hiss. "Who are _you_ to touch her?"

 _Aeraya..._

Sweat glistened on his dampening forehead as Irin abruptly recoiled in terror. A vigorous tremble paralyzed his lean body as his dazed gray eyes gradually drifted to the stone in unspeakable horror, his words a fearful, babbling mess. "Then...then, then...I...I..."

"You have already done more than enough during my absence." Aeraya growled icily. "Trouble Miss Resha any further, and even I cannot promise that I can convince Master to spare your life, dear Captain."

 _I never knew you had a death wish._

"I...I...I'm sorry!"

A terrified scream instantly shattered the dark, suffocating atmosphere as Irin suddenly collapsed onto his knees before the lying traitor. Gleaming droplets appeared around his horrified gray eyes as he threw himself before Aeraya. "Plea...please, Mistress! I...I had no idea! I really didn't! No, no one told me! I didn't know she was under Master's protection! Please...please, save me! I...beg you, Mistress! If you don't, Master will definitely kill me! Please, Mistress, he listens only to you!"

 _Is that so?_

In the darkness, Jawred bit back a curse as an almost irrepressible bloodlust suddenly spun around him. _When have I become her glorified pet?_

"Humph, I suppose so." With a disinterested grunt and a tug of her cloak, Aeraya whirled away from the sobbing captain in a vile mixture of impatience and disgust. "I shall see what I can do to appease his vicious temper for your sake. But, if you interfere again, dear Captain...I will lose what little pity I have for your miserable Fate!"

"T-thank you...thank you, really..." Irin whimpered tearfully as he shamefully slunk aside once more. "Thank you...my Mistress..."

 _So you do want to die, Aeraya._

A demonic snarl curled across his lips as Jawred resisted the diabolical temptation to drill a bloody hole through her devious heart. _You dare assume my authority and slander my name merely to win the trust of a village girl?_

"Mas...Master?"

A soft, confounded whisper suddenly broke the silence and melted his murderous trance. Instantly, everyone again dazedly turned to the small, tormented prisoner laced in bloodstained, cumbersome chains.

"What was that, honey?" A saccharine smile instantly blossomed across her lips as Aeraya eagerly turned to her young and beguiled captive, her voice suddenly trembling in vivid hope and delight.

Hazy confusion had diluted the fiery rage that once sparkled within her teary brown eyes. Tilting her head, Resha released a small, hesitant whisper. "Who...who is this Master you guys are talking about?"

"Why, sweetie!" Artificial astonishment glowed within her widening black orbs and Aeraya dramatically cupped her mouth. "Has no one told you about him?"

A small frown tugged at the corners of her bloodied lips as those defiant brown orbs glittered in disdain. But otherwise, Resha reluctantly shook her head and stayed where she was, even as the deputy carefully edged toward her.

"I understand now." Aeraya murmured softly, as if the girl would bolt from any louder volume. "No wonder you are not frightened out of your wits yet. Oh, poor baby, do you even know where you are right now?"

"Where?" Came the impatient response.

"Oh, you miserable child!" Aeraya bewailed as she shook her head, her black eyes widening in exaggerated astonishment. "Sweetie, you are in the very heart of Sacred Demon, the demonic syndicate feared by the entire world!"

Stunned, Resha froze as her surprised brown eyes slowly widened in recognition. But strangely, neither fear or despair contorted her young, innocent visage and her aura remained impossibly calm. Instead, those bright brown orbs merely drifted away as she slowly absorbed the hopeless and nightmarish reality with flawless composure.

Within the darkness, Jawred blinked curiously. _Is she not afraid?_

Silence descended upon the murky atmosphere before Aeraya tilted her head in bemusement. "Sweetie...are you not...scared?"

With commendable courage, Resha merely shook her head as she gazed into Aeraya's quizzical black eyes with fearless brown ones. "No, I'm not scared. I know that Sacred Demon is an evil organization responsible for a lot of horrible things. And I don't know why, but I'm just not scared."

 _I am...impressed._ Amusement glittered within his intrigued golden orbs as Jawredgrinned _. So many formidable rulers have failed to retain what composure this village girl has. But she...she is different._

"Oh...that is very brave of you, dear, if not a tad ignorant..." Aeraya murmured as she blinked slowly in surprise. But then, all of a sudden, she reached forward and grabbed Resha's small, grimy hands with her own trembling ones.

"W-what are you doing?"

Frantic confusion instantly exploded from her bewildered aura and Resha recoiled, as if the overly affectionate woman had stabbed her. Instantly, she tried to scamper away as a repulsed cry escaped from her throat. "L-let me go!"

"Oh, for your own good, sweetie!" Casting a few suspicious glances around the dim dungeon room, Aeraya then stared into those stunned brown eyes as she whispered pleadingly. "Please, what goes on in this room stays in this room, okay? As your friend, dear child, I will listen to whatever you may have to say, but...Master...is a completely different story!"

"I...I don't care!" Screaming desperately, Resha struggled wildly as she attempted in vain to scurry away from the older woman. "Let me go! Let me go right now!"

"Listen, sweetheart!" Feigned fear gleamed within her widened as Aeraya visibly tightened her grip. Instantly, Resha gasped in pain as coppery blood suddenly poured from the deep gash on her shoulder and dyed her arm a sinister crimson. But Aeraya either missed it or ignored it as she breathed passionately. "You must never, ever, ever say to Master what you have said to me!"

"Gods, just let me go already!" Came the despaired screech. "You're hurting me!"

"Please, be sensible, honey!" Distressed black orbs burned into bloodshot and tearstained brown as Aeraya shook the younger girl frantically. "Please! Promise me you won't talk to the Master like this, Resha! He is a monster! He will not see you as a brave little girl, but a foolish insect begging to be burned alive!"

"W-wait!"

All of a sudden, Resha froze. Ignoring the scarlet life that dredged down her arm, she slowly turned to Aeraya with startled brown eyes, whispering softly. "Are...aren't you the head of Sacred Demon?"

"Oh, dear heavens, no!"

Aeraya instantly recoiled as her widened black eyes glittered in feigned terror. "Never! I would never dare call Sacred Demon as my own, sweetie! The Master will rip me to bloody ribbons if I even dare think about it!"

 _Oh, really?_

Within the swarming shadows, Jawred curled his trembling hands into deadly fists as rage ravaged his heart. _Would you like to try me, traitorous liar?_

"Wait, so he's the one?"

A piercing scream exploded from her lips as Resha burned her soaked brown eyes into Aeraya's black ones. Fiery rage blazed within her aura as she suddenly grabbed the woman, iridescent tears raining down her scorching cheeks. "This Master is really the one who burned my home, killed my family, and kidnapped me?"

 _Kill me again, Azirus._

Exasperated beyond words, Jawred languidly slumped against a wall as his suddenly exhausted brown eyes snapped shut in defeat. _How do I kidnap you if I didn't even know you existed?_

"Precisely, dear child."

 _Aeraya Icilitear._

Murderous fury suddenly exploded within his heart as her soft, melancholy voice echoed throughout the dark atmosphere and into his ears. A venomous snarl gradually rippled across his lips as deadly desires shaded his aura a demonic black. _Was I really gone for so long that you forgot what bloody atrocities I am capable of?_

"Sweetie, you have to understand."

Releasing a despondent sigh, Aeraya then cupped Resha's burning cheeks. An anguished whisper escaped from her lips as the she tenderly wiped away one of the glittering tears like a loving mother. "Sacred Demon–the most reprehensible and devastating criminal organization in the whole world–is created two years ago by one heartless man. He remains both the Creator and the Master of Sacred Demon to this day. Everything and anything that you may see on newspaper headlines, whether it is the bloody slaughtering of royalties or the burning destruction of entire towns, are all...thanks to him."

"Every...everything...is because...of this one man?" Resha whispered dazedly as her soaked brown eyes enlarged in both terror and disbelief. "He...did it all...alone?"

"Correct." A languid sigh escaped from her throat as Aeraya nodded slowly. A strange emotion that artistically resembled remorse appeared within her usually soulless black orbs as the pretentious murderer gazed calmly at her beguiled victim. "His name is Jawred...Jawred Zeruvine...And, please–for your own good, sweetie–do not ever forget it!"

"W-why?" Resha murmured, gazing at Aeraya like a naive mouse entranced by a grinning viper. "What would happen...if I do?"

"Then..." The older woman sorrowfully turned away from those expectant brown orbs with a grimace, as though in pain. "He would kill you, sweetheart, and not in a painless way either..."

Disbelief exploded from her aura as Resha released an incredulous howl. "Just because I forgot his name?"

"Not quite." Those midnight orbs reopened with an almost mournful gleam. "But because you may strike him as a disrespectful little girl begging for death, honey."

"That...that's all the reason...he needs...to kill?"

"Mhmm, that's it." A despondent smile rippled across her lips as Aeraya melancholy turned away before releasing a dramatic little sigh. "He is pretty much the reincarnation of a soulless demon, Resha, dear. He is unimaginably strong...but, to say the least...is violent even on the best days. I may be his deputy, his Vice Commander, and one of the three ruling Executives...but in the end–everyone in Sacred Demon, including myself–all carry out what he alone commands..."

"That...that...that is so..." Absolute horror swam within her bloodshot brown eyes as Resha gazed into the distance, her voice as soft as though she had seen a ghost. "That is...so messed up..."

"It is, but no one here is strong or brave enough to stand up to him." With a deep sigh, Aeraya melancholy brushed back one of Resha's tussled blue locks. "Do you understand now, miserable child? When it comes to dealing with him, there's no such thing as being too careful."

"Hold on, before..." Suddenly, furious rage and dark hatred again sparkled within her tearstained brown eyes as Resha lowered her head, whispering softly, "before you said he is the monster that told you to burn my friend and kidnap me here, right?"

 _Lie again, Aeraya._

Demonic golden orbs burned ferociously in the darkness as Jawred snarled in fearsome rage. _And you die._

Pity and sorrow glowed from Aeraya's midnight orbs even as her mendacious voice trembled in triumphant joy. The faintest hints of a smile tugged at her lips before she dramatically turned away, as though too pained to whisper the despairing lie.

"Exactly."

 _Very well._

Furious tears burned within her brimming brown eyes as Resha gasped, her trembling voice raw with fury and sorrow. "W-why? Why...why though?"

"Truth be told?" The traitor whispered softly as she gently pulled Resha into a warm, gentle embrace. "I have no idea... Our Master is the one who ordered your village to be burnt and your family to be killed, my miserable darling...And, and I can only imagine...what other cruel intentions he still has for you..."

A soft sigh escaped from her lips as the renegade lowered her head. "So that's why I came, sweetie, as a friend, to see if I can help you escape...or at the very least, convince that monster to not to kill you in a most gruesome way."

"Why?" The young girl's despondent orbs suddenly stormed wildly in a passionate mixture of horror, fear, anger, and helplessness. Glistening tears carved down her reddened, trembling cheeks as she mumbled in pain. "Why is he...why is he doing this...to me? What...what did I, what did anyone...anyone in my village...ever do to him? Why did he...have to burn my friends alive...and kill...my mom...my dad...my, my brother?"

"It doesn't matter. The answer doesn't matter." Aeraya shook her head as she gazed almost brokenheartedly into those poignant brown eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but the Master is a fickle and heartless man without a shred of conscience or humanity. He can destroy villages, burn cities, and murder entire families just for...fun."

Smothering rage suddenly leaked from her pained brown eyes as Resha slowly looked up, her voice an impossibly quiet but dangerous whisper. "Are...are you saying...that he destroyed my home...destroyed everything I had...for, for fun?"

And then, the traitor smiled, "Exactly."

 _Your time is up._

Suddenly detonating the roaring bloodlust within his blackened aura, Jawred finally reopened his frozen orbs and allowed the irritated ginger brown to darken into bloodthirsty crimson reds. Black rage threatened to suffocate the oxygen itself as the already cool temperature of the dark dungeon suddenly plummeted further from his sinister influences.

"Do forgive me."

The dark wizard mused softly within the darkness, a savage grin curling across his lips. "But may I be so discourteous as to ask for you to repeat yourself, my adored _Mistress_?"

"Gods, who dares to speak out of turn now?" The traitor instantly whirled around, thundering with all the ferocity of a storm. Irritation flared in her impatient midnight orbs they furiously scanned the room with challenging rage."Can I not speak with Miss Resha without interruption for even one minute–"

"Nope, because I have already given you ten."

Revealing himself from the swirling darkness and into the dim rays of the feeble candlelight, Jawred displayed a smirk fit for a demon as he lazily sauntered across the bloody stone tiles with slow, measured footsteps.

"How dare you dare talk back, vulgar bastard–"

And that was when her impatient black eyes finally connected with his bloodthirsty red orbs. All of a sudden, the regal colors that had so adorn her beautiful features vaporized as her composure was instantly shattered into a million pieces.A strange terror suddenly flared into existence with her widening black eyes when she registered his despairing and nightmarish presence, her voice suddenly a ghost of a whisper.

"M...Mas...Mas...ter?"

"Go on."

With almost amused red orbs, the dark wizard smirked tauntingly. "I am a vulgar what now?"

"My, my sincerest apologies!"

Suddenly, Aeraya collapsed onto the merciless stone tiles with a thud, vibrant terror exploding from her aura. Horror glistened in her widened black orbs as she suddenly curled into a tight ball, her head frantically lowering to the floor. A paralyzing shiver slowly but gradually fractured along her spine until she was trembling uncontrollably before him, fear having so poisoned her mind that she could barely breathe. "I meant no disrespect, Master Jawred! I really had no idea! Please, I beg your forgiveness for my impudence!"

"Why do you shiver as though you have seen a ghost, dear Aeraya?"

Disastrous joy gleamed within his crimson orbs as Jawred lazily approached her trembling, paralyzed form on the icy stone floor. "Who am I to question you, much less forgive you? Please do stand up. An unquestionable Mistress of your supreme stature belongs not among the blood and filth."

Bloody rage glimmered within his narrowing eyes as he towered above her. "After all, did Captain Irin not worship you as the one all-powerful Mistress who alone can _command_...me?"

"M...mas...mas..."A paralyzing shiver slowly but gradually fractured along her spine until she was trembling uncontrollably before him, fear having so poisoned her mind that she could barely breathe. "It...it...it's...not...not...what...what...you–"

A surge of black powers exploding from his aura instantly silenced her. Dreary darkness suddenly radiated from his leaking aura, dying the dim dungeon with an inky haze darker than the blackest night.

A sadistic grin cracked along his lips as Jawred simply leaned back and watched as the screaming shadows clawed onto Aeraya, tearing into her every fiber with excruciating pain. Twisted joy glittered in his merciless red eyes as the woman instantly howled in agonized despair. The tortured screams of a traitor were simply way too beautiful.

But then, Resha suddenly screamed in pain. And just like that, the voracious shadows vanished.

 _Wait._

Surprise glittered in his widening crimson eyes as Jawred abruptly turned to the young girl. _Did...did she...just break my spell with a single scream?_

Shocked beyond words, he watched as Resha weakly slumped down, shivering and breathless while the bloodstained chains biting into her broken body rattled with her every movement.

 _No. It wasn't her. She has no Magic whatsoever..._

Then, as his gloved fingers slowly curled into a trembling fist, the dark wizard slowly turned to the feeble young girl. A deadly gleam suddenly lit his crimson as the realization came burning through. _It was...me._

Those dangerous red orbs narrowed as he drank in her bloodied and weakened body, trying in vain to understand what he had just done. As soon as Resha had screamed in pain, he immediately dispelled the darkness without a second thought.

 _But why?_

Since as long as he could remember, the voracious shadows had been his most loyal and trusted servants as they indiscriminately consumed everything that would ever dare harm him. But at that split second, when the shadows mistook Resha–a simple village girl he barely knew–for an enemy, they had suddenly become traitorous and intolerable to Jawred.

 _So, what happened at that moment?_

The fierce protectiveness that suddenly scorched in Jawred's heart was something strange...something alien, something he had never before experienced. And for a moment, the unquestionable Master of Sacred Demon that was feared by all of Three Worlds...was scared of it.

 _What the Hell...was wrong with me?_

With an inaudible curse, the dark wizard shook his head before tearing his malicious red eyes away from Resha. For whatever reason, his instincts were telling him the girl was important and that harming Resha just to punish Aeraya was simply not worth it. And he will find out, even if someone else has to die for it.

"Well then, it appears that I have misunderstood you, my omnipotent Mistress."

Faint annoyance burned in his demonic red orbs as the dark wizard menacingly towered above the terrified traitor once more, devouring her with his shadow as he released a predatory growl.

"So, care to explain?"

* * *

Finally done! Woohooo! Polishing took like 4 hours. But way shorter than writing a chapter from scratch, lol. Hopefully, everything makes sense more because it wasn't rushed. Please leave any feedback or comments either through reviews or PMs. I enjoy both, though I do hope to get 10 reviews by this time. :p Truth be told: this is the original scene that appeared within my mind 6 years ago, and the one that prompted me to write a whole story around it.

-A kidnapped girl struggling to understand her own feelings.

-A murderous villain with an unspeakable past.

-A traitorous henchwoman with untold agendas.

To those of you who enjoyed A Holy War, this chapter...is the start of it all. The start of the story. The start of everything.

Updated on May 1st, 2017.

Revised on June 25, 2017. (Changed certain details, character behavior, and added scenes)


	14. A Familiar Stranger

.

 **Of Gods and Demons**

~A Familiar Stranger~

* * *

Hello, everyone! I finally finished with another chapter, and to be honest, this one is a lot shorter than the previous one, barely half as long. But to be fair, the last chapter was almost 4,000 words, after I added a few scenes and smoothed out the plot. If you are interested...or just bored, feel free to reread the last one because I added a couple important scenes for new future developments! To be honest though? This chapter is more of a retelling than anything else. Last chapter focused on Jawred(Jellal)'s perspective, and this one focuses on Resha(Wendy)'s reaction to everything she has gone through. Still, I hope you like it!

As always, thanks to everyone who read, wait, and review, and that includes **Never Ending Song Of Insanity** ,(thank you for the support, buddy, I really appreciated those reviews! xD) and **Louise24Zoldyck** (I'm glad you liked the last chapter too, hope this one will be enjoyable even if it is just an old scene regurgitated in a new perspective, lol). And thanks to all the shy readers out there who won't come out and identify yourself. You know who you are! :P

* * *

 _._

 _"Life was beautiful until I was betrayed by the one I trusted most."_

 _-Resha Serrinius._

 _._

 _What?_

Suffocating terror and despair suddenly burned in the swirling darkness like a poisonous fog and Resha weakly edged back, thereby rustling the glistening chains ensnaring her bloodstained body. Heavy footsteps suddenly echoed in the distant blackness with a sinister cadence and her shining brown eyes instantly glittered in surprise.

 _What is going on?_

Shock sparked faintly in her heart as a stranger suddenly stormed out of the swarming darkness and into the golden glare of the flickering candles. As soon as he appeared, snarling shadows suddenly exploded from every crack and corner with a soundless shriek, splashing into a grotesque splatter of dancing black ink as they tore into the dying candlelight in ferocious hunger.

 _Insane, this is insane..._

Fearful moans and breathless gasps leaked into the desolate darkness and Resha blinked furiously in surprise as some of her torturers scurried away in terror. Dread glistened in their vibrant, candlelit eyes as the Demons fearfully pressed their back into the walls before awkwardly falling onto their knees, as if their own shadows would suddenly swarm alive and stab them from behind.

 _W-who is he?_

Stars abruptly sparked across her blackening vision and Resha feebly shook her head, suddenly dizzy and lightheaded just by looking at the stranger. Agony blazed in her brown eyes as she reluctantly turned to him, drinking in the violent dark powers that quivered violently just beneath his suppressed black aura.

And then, the young girl suddenly understood. He was a dark wizard, and an extremely powerful one. The snarling shadows and curling darkness loved him and recognized him as the master who imbued them with life. Therefore, each wispy dark tendril resonated with his every heartbeat and emotion. If needed, the spiraling darkness would destroy itself to protect him. And that is why–hungry as they are–the voracious shadows had not yet swallowed her alive.

 _N-no wonder his entire life force is like a black hole!_

"M...Mas...Mas...ter?"

An impossibly soft whisper quivered meekly into her ears and Resha awkwardly turned around in a daze. Disbelief instantly boiled in her heart when the young girl realized what had suddenly occurred to her regal and beautiful _friend_.

Seconds ago, the Mistress had appeared so composed and unperturbed as her smiling black orbs glowed warmly with love and benevolence. But now, this same woman was trembling vigorously among the dust and grime of the bloodstained stone earth as her aura burned vibrantly in horror and despair. Dewy sweat glistened on her forehead as her unblinking black eyes gleamed in wild terror, her lips sputtering inanely like a dying fish out of water.

 _What_ _...the heck?_

"Go on."

Dark, jagged icicles suddenly exploded into existence overhead and Resha whimpered in fear as he released a roaring laughter of sadistic glee. Darkness dripped in his wake as he swept toward her like a violent storm, sprawling across the cold dungeon floor with clawing black wisps. The young girl could not see him distinctly because of the spiraling shadows that danced around him and the swaying cerulean tresses beneath his black hood. But she knew he was grinning from the treacherous and predatory tone of his voice. "Pray tell, I am a vulgar what now, Aeraya?"

"My, my sincerest apologies!"

A sharp and vibrating thud suddenly erupted beside her and Resha flinched in horror as Aeraya suddenly collapsed onto her knees. Vivid terror and despair leaked from her dilated black orbs as the Mistress frantically lowered her head to the filthy floor with a breathless gasp. "I meant no disrespect, Master Jawred! I really had–"

 _Hold on._ Blinking furiously, Resha whirled around. _What_ _, what_ _did she_ _just_ _call him?_

"–please, I beg your forgiveness for my impudence!"

"Why do you shiver as though you have seen a ghost, dear Aeraya?" Shadows suddenly crackled around him like streaking black lightning as he responded with a hollow and taunting laughter. "Who am I to question you, much less forgive you? Please do stand up. An unquestionable Mistress of your supreme stature belongs not among the blood and filth."

Darkness drowned Resha in and she carefully edged back as the Master stopped beside her bloodied and tormented body, his piercing laughter abruptly dimming into a soft but deadly growl, "After all, did Captain Irin not worship you as the one omnipotent Mistress who alone can _command_...me?"

"M...mas...mas..." Aeraya gasped breathlessly as her terrified black eyes frantically peered into his unreadable features. "It...it...it's...not...not...what...what...you–"

And then.

Blazing blackness suddenly detonated from the dark wizard just inches away from Resha and swallowed everything into a desolate darkness. Releasing a strangled yelp, the young girl struggled in vain as the smothering black waves submerged her completely. Darkness thundered in her ears with sizzling screeches as terror jabbed into her heart like broken glass. Scorching agony pulsed through her veins like boiling tar as burning shadows streamed into her eyes, nose, lips, and skin in a flooding black haze.

Dark. Abyssal. Despondent.

Seconds, minutes, or years. Resha had absolutely no idea how long it lasted as the poisoning black powers boiling through her blood vessels and smothering her mind with its harrowing despair. And then, she wanted to die all of a sudden. Agonized tears suddenly glimmered down her feverish cheeks and her throat instantly exploded in a splintering scream of pure despair.

And then just like that, it was over. The darkness dissipated and Resha was suddenly back in the gloomy dungeon, cold, shivering and breathless as her tortured brown eyes blinked wearily. Sweat glittered on her grimy forehead and the young girl gasped heavily, her body trembling as terror tore into her thundering heart.

 _W-what...what...the...heck...was, was that?_

"Well then, it appears that I have misunderstood you." A soft but treacherous whisper oozed somewhere far, far away as a sleepy dizziness fogged her mind once more. Blood pricked inside her mouth as the young girl winced as she bit herself to stay awake. But it was worth it as the world became clear again. Gasps sounded heavily beside Resha, and she shivered numbly as she somehow realized that the woman had also endured the same gruesome Fate. "So, care to explain?"

"Plea...please..." Terror glistened in those widened black orbs as Aeraya released a broken murmur choked with despondent despair and quivering sorrow. "Mas...Master...Master, please...please...I, I..."

 _It...it's him!_

Ferocious rage erupted in her heart and, suddenly, Resha was no longer physically agonized or distressed as her soul thundered in furious recognition. Iridescent tears bubbled in her scorching brown eyes as the young girl bit back a brokenhearted scream, her tiny, grimy knuckles curling until they turned white with fury.

 _My home...my friends, my family! All, all because of him! He is why I lost everything!_

"So you do remember who I am, dear Aeraya." A sinister chuckle vibrated across the inky darkness as the bloodthirsty demon shook his head. "What a surprise. I thought you have long forgotten me and taken Sacred Demon for yourself."

"I...I would never, never do something like that, my Master..." She responded with a soft, quivering whisper as her terrified black orbs burned into the cold stone floor. "I, I am forever loyal only to you, Master Jawred!"

"Oh, really?"

"For...forever and always, my Master!"

"Heh, very well. If you insist." Venom almost dripped from his hollow voice as the Master snickered nonchalantly. "Redeem yourself then. Can you please explain what is going on, dearest Aeraya?"

"As...as you command, my Master..." Aeraya whispered in tangible terror, her voice a low murmur as though any louder sound would endanger her life. "This...this girl here...is the only one in all, all of Earthrealm...who...who knows...where Forbidden Curse...is..."

As her soft whisper dissipated into the somber darkness, the Master released a soft grunt before slowly turning around. Instantly, Resha instantly stopped breathing as her widened brown eyes glistened in scorching hatred, venomous hatred blazing in her heart as the most mysterious and wanted criminal lord in all of Earthrealm swiveled around to face her.

 _I will remember him. I must!_

He was the bloodcurdling demon whose bloodstained hands terrorized all of Earthrealm. He was the soulless nightmare that burned her village and tore apart everything she had ever had. He was the reason why she lost everything. He had killed her friends, family, and loved ones without so much as a valid reason. He was–

"Dagen?"

A faint, ghost of a whisper slipped from her trembling lips as her furious brown eyes finally connected with his. When Resha finally realized what was truly beneath the hood, her heart suddenly shattered as delirious pain tore into her every fiber. Time froze as iridescent tears slowly blurred her vision as the young, helpless girl stared at him in disbelief...and betrayal.

"W-why, how...how in the world...can it be you...Dagen?"

* * *

Anyone wanna try to guess what nonsense Resha(Wendy) is talking about here? Like who or what the heck is a "Dagen" in the Fairy Tail universe? ^_^ Everything will be revealed in due time, just after, in like a lot of chapters. And by a lot, we are talking about dozens here because we all know I go on and on without any substantial thickening in the actual plot. But if you actually can guess what she is referring to, I will be happy to let you know. :D You will like what is coming, I promise!

Also, if it isn't too much to ask, please let me know if this repeat of an old chapter in a new perspective is boring or more insightful. Does it help you understand the situation in newer lens, or is it just boring and I should just stop wasting time and proceed in write new scenes? Please let me know! I got a strong stomach for all feedback and criticism, and it would really help if someone can utterly destroy my work so I can work on rebuilding and improving! :D Thank you, and help me reach 16 reviews, please?

Uploaded on June 25, 2017. (Technically, it's...1:27 so it's June 26? But who cares, I haven't gone to bed yet so to me it's the 25th. :P)

(Technically, it's...1:27 so it's June 26? But who cares, I haven't gone to bed yet so to me it's the 25th. :P)


	15. Shall I Kill Her?

.

 _ **Of Gods and Demons**_

~Shall I Kill Her?~

* * *

Hi, guys! It really has been forever since I got an update going for this story. This is not a chapter as sad as usual...but definitely creepier and darker than usual, I would say. Jellal really tried hard to be evil this chapter and basically, now Wendy hates him to the bones. But still...prepared to see a young grief-stricken girl get corrupted! Muhahaha...*cough, cough* Dang, that was harder than I thought...

Thanks to **meowkat** , **Guest** , and anyone else staying tuned for the support and patient wait! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Even if I wrote it like a sadist manipulator, lol! Seriously, please don't blacklist me. ';_; Everything here is for character development.

* * *

"True power comes from unstoppable hatred. So dry those tears now, girl, and focus on revenge."

-Jawred Zeruvine.

"Why?"

Sorrow glistened in her bloodshot, heartbroken brown eyes as Resha trembled vigorously, a pained murmur finally escaping from her quivering lips. "Why, how can it...be you, Dagen?"

Silence crawled by before Aeraya released a soft groan, as if quietly screaming to the mute heavens that _I even told her to remember his damn name_ but then she had to do the exact opposite and get herself killed!

But instead of igniting her in flames as Aeraya had promised would happen, the Master only blinked in silent curiosity. But as his eyebrows raised ever so slightly, Resha suddenly realized that his eyes were not the warm, smiling sky blues that she had grown up staring into, but a sinister, bloodcurdling crimson red.

 _No._

Surprise sparked in her heart as she stared into his strangely alluring red eyes. The bloodthirsty Master before her reminded her of that man, but he was not him. Seconds trudged by at an agonizingly slow rate, and Resha barely knew whether she was relieved or disappointed as she gazed into those familiar but unfamiliar red eyes. _It...it's not him...Dagen never got a tattoo._

Finally. Relief won and her mind exploded in bewilderment. _No, not even that! Dagen can't use Magic! And he would never look so evil! But then...then, who is this?_

"Pardon?"

A small and almost generous grin tugged along his lips as the Master addressed her with a strangely soft voice, without any of the bitter venom it had contained when he spoke to Aeraya. The sinister ice that had glittered in his frozen red eyes had faded as he gazed into her stunned brown eyes with something that looked like kindness and...affection. "Are you...speaking to me? May I ask who or what is...Dagen?"

Suddenly stunned and embarrassed, Resha furiously shook her head as she awkwardly stared into his curious red orbs. Another few seconds of absolute silence lapsed by as both confusion and amusement leaked from his aura like a dark smog. But finally, the Master turned away from her, and that was when Resha caught it.

A demonic snarl instantly vaporized his beguiling smile as the dark wizard redirected his attention to Aeraya once more. All of a sudden, fear burned in her blood vessels and Resha shuddered from the disastrous malice glinting in his bloodthirsty crimson eyes, even though he was barely looking at her.

"Forbidden Curse, was it?" A low, taunting chuckle rumbled from his throat as the Master towered above Aeraya, "That was the sugarcoated excuse you used to keep Serena quiet during your little uprising?"

"Excuse?" A soft whisper oozed from her trembling lips as Aeraya glanced up, her once fearful black eyes suddenly misting with sorrow. "An...excuse, Master? What...do you mean? You thought...everything I did was an...excuse?"

A dangerous frown curled along his lips as those red orbs narrowed dangerously. "Well, care to say otherwise?"

Sorrow glistened in her unbelieving black orbs as Aeraya languidly shook her head in exasperation and unspeakable pain, her feeble whisper suddenly exploding in a desperate scream. "No, it is true! This girl really does know where the Forbidden Curse is! Do, do you not trust me, Master Jawred?"

"Trust?" The dark wizard suddenly threw his head back as a diabolical laughter erupted from his throat, soulless and haunting as it pierced through the spiraling darkness. "After all you have done, Aeraya? I always knew Serena was more loyal than you were. She would certainly have told me of your little uprising. That was why, in order to keep her quiet, you lied to her and had her believe that everything was for the Forbidden Curse, for me, yes? And now, you ask if I trust you, Aeraya? After you had _invited_ this girl without so much as a–"

"In...invite?"

All of a sudden, another suffocating silence descended upon the dark dungeon as Resha's soft, incredulous whisper abruptly cut through his devilish laughter with impossible ease. The strange word had stung her tongue like a prickling thorn, and she could only tremble in rage. Disbelief blazed in her eyes as she slowly turned to the bloodcurdling dark wizard before her, an exasperated frown tugging at her lips. "In, invite? Are...are you serious? That's the word? Invite?"

For the second time that day, the most feared criminal in all of Earthrealm blinked at her in genuine surprise. "Can...you please elaborate?"

Oh, of course she would. Totally! It would be her pleasure!

"Are you serious?" Bewildering fury burned in her soaked brown orbs as the young girl suddenly screeched with savage rage. "Are you seriously blaming her for something you did to me? J-just how messed up are you? You are the one that took everything…everything I ever had and wanted! You are the one that destroyed my life and brought me here! A-and, and now you are blaming her for inviting me here? Like...like is this some kind of a joke to you?"

Faintly surprised, but amused nonetheless, the bloodcurdling devil revealed a small grin. "I suppose you are referring to the destruction of the Hope Village?"

"Nope! I mean anything else but that!" A broken screech exploded from her lips Resha quivered in sizzling rage, gleaming tears streaking down her feverish cheeks. "Are you stupid? What else can I mean?"

Annoyance instantly ignited in his narrowing crimson orbs as Jawred released a low growl. "Careful, Resha. Another word, and you may just see your dead parents once more."

"So that is how it is! She's totally right then!" The heartbroken young girl howled back, unfazed by his thinly veiled threat as rage boiled through her blood vessels with more heated courage. "She is totally right! You really are messed up! Who else would kill someone just because of some insult or name calling? And for two days, these people all thought that I was the immature one here!"

"I would condone your insolence if what you said is true." The bloodthirsty demon released a heavy sigh, as if he was suddenly tired...as if he was the victim. "But I am not the one responsible for the destruction of your home, Resha. The truth is far more complex than you can ever imagine."

 _D-does he have no shame?_

"And you think I will just believe what you say?" Burning rage flared in her soaked brown eyes as Resha howled in disbelief. "How old do you actually think I am? Are you telling me that you didn't make her kill my family and kidnap me?"

"Yes."

Came the reply, so simple and decisive that Resha couldn't help but believe him all of a sudden. "I did not. I will give no such orders."

With a smirk, the demonic creature narrowed his glowing red eyes. "If I had truly wanted your village to be obliterated from the face of Earthrealm, I would have gone myself for the entertainment. I assure you, killing people is also a good way to kill boredom. "

 _Evil...he is so evil..._

Frustrated tears glittered in her helpless brown eyes as Resha weakly shook her head, quivering as she bit back a broken scream. _How...can he_ say _...such evil words with a smile like that? How could I ever think he was anything...like Dagen?_

"It was this woman, Aeraya Icilitear, who ordered your village to be scorched and your people to be slaughtered." The dark wizard continued as his grin deepened with an almost predatory amusement. Snickering, he then whirled toward Aeraya. "Would you mind enlightening her with the truth, dearest Mistress?"

Shrinking back as all attention abruptly fell on her again, the fearful young woman managed a nod as Resha flinched, her chocolate eyes grew wide with rage and disbelief. With desperate black eyes, Aeraya stared fearfully into his murderous crimson orbs as her voice quivered in terror. "I...I...I'm sorry, Master! I shouldn't have done that! Please, spare me! I, I am so–"

"Answer her." Came the cold, venomous growl. "Tell her the truth. Tell her who really destroyed her homeland and killed all her friends."

"It...it was me..." Aeraya murmured brokenly, her defeated black orbs snapping shut in vivid pain as a vigorous tremble rippled across her body. "It was me...I did it... I did everything..."

 _No!_

"Stop lying!" Resha instantly screamed as she glared up at Jawred. "How dumb do you think I am? Please, it's so obvious that you are forcing her to say things that you did!"

Those red eyes narrowed as Jellal grinned. "Well, how many people did you kill, Aeraya?"

"Six...sixty-nine..." The traitor murmured as Resha's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How many children?" He mused.

"T-twenty...two..."

"How many entrances in?" The monster above crooned in a sing-song voice.

"F...fifteen. Two from...the south. Five from the north, beneath the Hopeful Hills. One from a wooden bridge on the nearby lake. And...and four from–"

"Enough." An impatient growl slithered from his throat as the Master venomously leaned forward. Shadows snarled and snapped around Aeraya's trembling figure as he released a deadly whisper. "And how many Demons did you bring to attack it...without my permission?"

"Two...squads." The woman was almost crying at this point as she helplessly shrunk back. "Seven...seventy-five each…."

 _No._ Terror and disbelief suddenly exploded in her aura as Resha froze. Iridescent tears glimmered down her unblinking black orbs as Aeraya's words pierced into her heart, each syllable like a burning blade _. No one...no one would know...how many people...how many_ ways _in...especially the hidden ones...in, in my village...unless...unless..._

"Do you still need me to go on, dear Resha?"

A sinister smirk cracked along his lips as Jawred suddenly leaned back. Dark amusement flickered in his demonic crimson orbs and he tilted his head, as if reading the horror and disbelief erupting from her aura. "Do you still need any more vindication that this woman had snuck in your home in the middle of the night and slaughtered every last one of your people? How about one more, dear child, to prove my innocence?"

Those diabolical red eyes narrowed in sadistic joy as his lips cracked into a malicious grin, revealing his sharp canine teeth. "What was the tallest building in that village, Aeraya?"

Terror and despair leaked from her quivering body like a suffocating smog as the horrified young woman curled herself into a ball as tightly as she could at his feet. "It...it was...the temple...dedicated to Lord...Lord Remiz, my Master..."

Then all of a sudden, Jawred suddenly froze. Shock and disbelief burned in his icy red orbs as his head abruptly lowered, his murderous grin ebbing into a troubled frown. The faintest trace of sorrow tainted his aura and his voice suddenly dulled into a shocked murmur so soft that Resha barely caught it in her rising rage. "Re...Remiz? There are still humans foolish enough to worship Remiz? After...after what...he has done all these years?"

The young tortured girl had no idea what nonsense the criminal lord was babbling by that point. But it didn't matter. She understood enough.

"It really is you?" Resha whispered as she glared at Aeraya in disbelief. Burning tears streaked down her broken brown eyes as she tried to scream, only to fail miserably as her voice cracked from bitter grief. "It...really is you? My...home...my family...my life...is, is gone...all...all because of you?"

Without so much as a word, Aeraya nodded before she lifelessly turned away from the brokenhearted girl. And all of a sudden, Resha crumbled like a dying flower as if the suffocating, bitter truth had sapped all her life force away and left behind only an empty shell.

In the twelves years that she had been alive, the young girl had been so convinced that it was the soulless and mysterious Master of Sacred Demon who destroyed her home for mere entertainment. She had thought only a man as evil as him would be capable of such a heinous atrocity. All her life, Resha had believed in the inner good of people. The Master was an exception, because he had already tormented all of Earthrealm so long that it seemed only _natural_ to pin another crime onto his name.

But it had never occurred to Resha, a content and optimistic young girl who grew up in a peaceful village, that it was possible for an average person to fake kindness to her face while secretly tearing apart her life and happiness little by little.

 _What...what...what is wrong...with...this world..._

Burning tears glistened in her bloodshot brown orbs again as she gazed brokenly and numbly into the distance. _When...since when...can people lie...and murder...and smile...like, like nothing is wrong? Like...ruining people's lives...and tearing apart people's families...is a...a game?_

"Very well." A treacherous growl, dripping with dark desires and a sinister glee, oozed in her ears. "Now that the misunderstanding has been rectified, we may proceed."

Terror suddenly exploded merely inches away from Resha as Aeraya released a strangled sob of absolute despair. "Ma...Master! You can't!"

"Since when?" A deadly hiss rumbled from his gritted teeth as blackness suddenly splashed across the room like icy water. Sizzling fury churned around his body like black electricity as Jawred suddenly took a step forward, a dangerously low growl oozing from his lips. "Since when had you the audacity to even think about telling me what I can and cannot do, Aeraya?"

"My...my apologies, Master!" Came Aeraya's frantic screeches as vivid fear strangled her voice. "But, but...but please–"

She obviously knew what was coming, but Resha did not. At least not until a swirling light suddenly illuminated the sprawling darkness and forced her to look up with lifeless brown orbs. As the swirling white rays dissipated into the desolate blackness once more, a long knife with an ebony hilt suddenly appeared within his hands, the shiny metal glistening ominously in the faint firelight.

"Master…please… please, you can't...you can't do this…." Soft droplets suddenly glimmered down onto the filthy stone earth with an audible splash, and Resha numbly turned around as Aeraya trembled vigorously in terror. All traces of majesty and beauty had vanished from her devastated features as the young woman shook on the bloodstained dungeon floor like a dying fish.

 _Is...is he going to kill her? Or...me?_

Surprise sparked faintly in her desolate heart when Jawred suddenly swiveled away from Aeraya and turned toward Resha. A sinister grin crawled along his lips and those merciless crimson orbs glistened in sadistic glee as he suddenly advanced toward the hopeless young girl, his boots clattering against the cold stone tiles in a haunting melody.

 _So...he is going to kill me…._

Sorrow burned in her bloodshot and mournful brown orbs before dripping down in an iridescent, despaired streak. Slowly, Resha closed her eyes and lowered her head as Death approached her, her bloodied lips twitching into a small smile. _That...that's fine...at least...I can finally...see them again..._

"Resha."

Shadows drew her in as he suddenly paused before her, each vicious dark streak bristling with malicious, bloodthirsty desires. Fiercely, Resha sank her small teeth into her trembling lip so hard she tasted the metallic tang of blood. She only prayed that she would not scream, that she would not beg...when this heartless demon finally burned her body alive.

She was prepared to die, but not for this.

"Do you want her life, Resha?"

Shock suddenly pierced through her body like a fiery thunderbolt as Resha jolted in horror as his soft whisper tore into her ears. Her broken brown eyes instantly snapped open before she gaped at him in speechless disbelief. It took nearly an eternity for her to finally release one soft, dazed whisper. "W...w-what?"

Dark amusement glittered in his sinister red orbs as Jawred revealed a demonic smirk. Tilting his head ever so slightly, he flicked the knife into the air with a strangely mesmerizing flourish. "I am asking if you want her to die, Resha. This treacherous woman took everything away from you. I can easily introduce every fiber of her body to a most gruesome destruction, if that is what you wish."

 _T-this...this...can't be right..._

Speechless horror glittered wildly in her widened brown eyes as Resha stared at his sinister red eyes. _I...I can't kill her...I can't stoop so low...it...it's not right!_

"Think about your parents." A dark grin tugged at his lips as Jawred narrowed his deadly red eyes, an impossibly sweet whisper oozing from his throat. "Think about everything you saw, everything you lost...all because of her, all because of this woman right next to you. Do you remember the blood, Resha, the way it gushed out of a beautifully severed throat before it splashed down like an endless waterfall?"

 _No, no, no, no, no...I can't! I can't listen to him!_

"What about your friends, Resha?" The dark wizard mused gently. "How does it feel when everyone that you grew up with ended up dead? Ripped apart, limb by limb? Did they cry for mercy when a knife plunged into their heart? Did they scream for help when the fire swallowed them alive in their own homes? Did _you_ cry for them, dear Resha? Did _you_ scream for them?"

 _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!_

Burning tears streaked down her scrunched brown orbs and Resha desperately curled into a shivering ball. Iridescent droplets glimmered down her trembling chin before splattering heavily onto the cold stone earth. Bloodstained memories blazed in her mind like fiery hellfire, raking apart her sanity little by little.

 _Fire. Death. Destruction..._

 _Begging. Screaming. Dripping..._

 _Roaring. Shouting. Laughter..._

"P-please...please…." A small, devastated mew escaped from her bleeding lips as Resha trembled vigorously. Tears blazed down her feverish cheeks as she leaned her forehead against the cold, grimy earth, shivering as delirious pain wracked through her feverish body. "Please...stop…stop reminding me! Just stop it!"

Blackness ebbed around her quivering and despaired features, whispering softly as they flooded her mind with harrowing memories and sadistic suggestions.

 _Haven't you suffered enough?_

 _Everything can end_ , _if you want._

 _You can finish it._

"What is your verdict, Resha?"

 _You don't deserve this._

 _It's not your fault._

 _It is all that woman._

"Does she live, or does she die, Resha?"

 _Kill her now._

 _Kill her._

 _Kill._

Despair swarmed around her as Resha finally slumped against the dirty stone earth. Sorrow burned down her feverish cheeks as her trembling fingers dug into the crevices, before loosening, before tightening again. But nothing could stop the voices. Nothing could stop his haunting whispers.

"Shall I kill her?"

And nothing could stop the demonic whispers of her own heart.

"Yes...please!"

* * *

I always thought this scene in "A Holy War" was a little less dramatic, so I spiced up the emotions for this one. Those of you that read the original story is well aware that Jellal is a revenge-driven-villain. He basically worships hate, rage, and all the other negative emotions because those strong feelings were what made him strong and helped him survive his own traumatic childhood.

So actually, when he tries to corrupt someone like he is doing to Wendy right now, it is actually his own way of saying "I love you and I don't want you to die." Twisted? Definitely. Think of it as tough-love for the people he actually cares about.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please share your thoughts with me. I accept anything from warm hugs to rotten egg shells, so feel free to vent your heart out to me! I promise I won't ever get mad, depressed, and can handle anything you throw at me! *does a kung-fu pose*

And don't worry about little o' Wendy. She's a dear, incorruptible angel that's a sharp contrast to Jellal. Peg her with the same tragic stuff, and she'll still be sweet and hopeful. Some of you know what's gonna happen next chapter already, amirite? :P If it's not a lot to ask, please...reward me with a couple reviews, senpai! Let's say 20, and I'll be real happy. Thank you!

Updated on September 9, 2017. (EST 7:05PM)


End file.
